El pasado de Yugi
by SoulTalim15
Summary: Cuando el pasado es mas de lo que puedes soprtar, lo mejor es escapar eso pensó Yugi, lo que no pensó es que por más que escapes el pasado siempre regresa a ti...
1. La bestia

Capítulo I: La bestia

Era una noche fría y oscura con luna llena en Domino, todo parecía estar en paz absoluta, sin que nada la perturbarse… pero no era así.

En las sombras una criatura se mueve por un callejón oscuro. Esta tiene 3 metros de altura, posee dos poderosas patas de toro, con cuerpo brazos fuertes como los de un troll en cuyas manos poseen 5 grandes zarpas de águila cuyo tamaño superan al de un brazo humano. Su cola termina con la cabeza de una serpiente, la cual esta siempre vigilante, pero lo más imponente o más bien aterrador de esta bestia era su cabeza. Esta era una cabeza de león con su espesa melena y el ojo milenario en el centro, con dos grandes cuernos negros que sobresalían de su melena. La bestia era de color cenizo, salvo por su cola que al final terminaba en un ligero tono rojizo que combinaba con los ojos de la serpiente y los ojos de la criatura, pero en este caso la bestia uso su habilidad especial que le permite confundirse con el ambiente por lo que ahora su color era negro como la noche misma, lo cual la hacia casi imposible de ver. Sin embargo a pesar de su gran tamaño y sus mortíferas garras, la bestia se encontraba gravemente herida por todo su cuerpo.

El nombre de esta bestia era Bahamut el poderoso, o al menos era así como lo conocieron una vez. Hace tiempo esta bestia magnifica en una época era la más temida entre todas las bestias del reino de las sombras, no solo por su fuerza, sino por su forma de matar a sus enemigos, y de torturarlos. Por lo que cuando se trataba de castigos crueles y muertes silenciosas pero dolorosas, no había nadie mejor para el trabajo que Bahamut. Por eso nunca se imagino que el último trabajo que le encargaron fuera tan peligroso.

**Flash Back**

Bahamut estaba despertando de su largo sueño de 5000 años, ya que el antiguo faraón lo había sellado junto con las otras criaturas en el reino de las sombras. Sin embargo ahora que estaba despierto, se percató de que no muchos tienen el poder de destruir los hechizos del antiguo soberano de Egipto, por lo que lo primero que pensó cuando despertó fue quien lo había liberado…

La respuesta le llego cuando una voz le hablo en su cabeza, una voz que paralizaría hasta al más valiente guerrero de la tierra, y que Bahamut conocía muy bien, pues esa misma voz fue la que lo creo en el seno oscuro de las sombras.

_- Bahamut… mi fiel bahamut_

- Han pasado muchos años mi señor, puedo ver que sus grandes poderes aun persisten en este mundo- decía Bahamut al momento que hacía una reverencia

_- Veo que aun cuento con tu lealtad, bien porque tengo un trabajo para ti y se que te gustara pues esta en el exterior…_

A penas dijo estas palabras Bahamut empezó a relamerse, su creador no había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus salidas al exterior, pues el sonido del crujir de los huesos humanos en sus dientes y el sabor de su sangre caliente no se le había olvidado, como disfrutaba de cada salida al exterior.

- Vivo para servirle amo- decía mientras el ojo milenario que estaba cerrado se abría repentinamente dejando paso a los pensamientos de su creador a los suyos. Este ojo era el único vínculo que unía a ambas criaturas de la oscuridad y le permitían a Bahamut salir del reino de las sombras

_- Bien tu misión es la siguiente_- y le transmitió la información a Bahamut por el ojo, pero al recibirla Bahamut quedo decepcionado,- _¿Qué ocurre mi fiel bestia, no te gusta tu presa?_

- Con todo respeto mi señor, me parece que esta misión es demasiado sencilla para que alguien como yo la realice

_- Entiendo tu punto de vista después de todo yo te cree, pero ¿qué tal si te dijera que esta persona es capaz de revivir nuestras pesadillas si sigue viva?_

Entonces Bahamut comprendió porque este ser era tan peligroso, tal vez ahora fuera insignificante, pero al crecer se volvería una amenaza para todos, en especial para su señor. Bahamut soltó un gruñido y se preparo para cumplir con su misión.

_- Te abriré la puerta al exterior para que cumplas con mi mandato, no olvides las consecuencias si fracasa._

- No se preocupe amo, yo nunca falló en una misión, y mucho menos en esta- decía esto mientras se movía hacia el alo de luz que era la salida al mundo exterior

_- Tal vez pero para todo hay una primera vez, y recuerda nunca subestimes a tu presa o será ella la que te cacé a ti…_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Si para todo hay una primera vez- se decía a si mismo Bahamut mientras se sujetaba el brazo en un intento de que el dolor desapareciese, pero era inútil. Ya había pasado varios años desde aquel incidente, pero sentía las heridas al rojo vivo. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, Bahamut no podía evitar sentir el mismo todos los días.

Por supuesto Bahamut no había regresado con su señor, pues sabía que tan terrible sería su castigo si su amo se enteraba de que había fallado en su misión, por lo que se quedo en el mundo humano para recuperar fuerzas y poder cumplir con su mandato.

En eso oye un ruido y se voltea para encontrarse con un gato asustado. Con ayuda de su rapidez, Bahamut lo atrapó sin dificultad alguna y empezó a devorarlo, pero a su vez con su orgullo por los suelos.

- Yo que una vez fui una bestia todopoderosa ahora me alimento de bajas criaturas como este gato- decía mientras terminaba de devorárselo

En eso recordó la imagen del ser que causo toda su desgracia, la imagen de un niño asustadizo con lágrimas en los ojos que estaba frente a él, y que sin embargo fue ese mismo niño el que lo derrotó.

Golpeo la pared que estaba a su lado mientras lanzaba un rugido de rabia y rencor¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Subestimo a su enemigo como su amo le aconsejo que no hiciera y estos eran los resultados, un niño un simple niño lo había derrotado, y dejado cicatrices para toda la eternidad.

Pero esta vez no sería tan descuidado, esta vez acabaría su misión y podría regresar con su amo, pero también podría cumplir con su venganza hacia ese chico que una vez lo derrotó, y disfrutaría de sus huesos y sangre como todas sus victimas anteriores.

Mientras en la parte alta de un edificio desde las sombras otra criatura miraba con preocupación la actitud de la bestia. Al principio creyó que era imaginaciones suyas cuando la vio por primera vez, pero esa noche de luna llena se dio cuenta de la realidad y supo que pronto habría problemas.

- Ha regresado, solo espero que él pueda derrotarlo como la vez anterior… aunque nadie sabe como fue ni siquiera él mismo- pensó la criatura con cierta preocupación. Cuando la luz de la luna lo ilumino se pudo ver la imagen de un lobo negro como la noche misma que miraba, con sus ojos dorados como el oro, a la gran bestia que amenazaba con destruirlo todo a su paso, sobre todo a un ser muy querido para él.

Tras echarle un último vistazo el lobo se dio media vuelta y con gran agilidad comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio como si estuviera en tierra y poco después se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

Por su parte la bestia ya había fijado su plan y estaba dispuesto a terminar con esta angustia de una vez por todas.

- No se preocupe amo le prometo que cumpliré con mi misión, en cuanto a ti- decía esto con la mirada llena de odio y recordando el rostro del niño- Te juro por las sombras que esta vez… ¡SI TE MATARE, LO JURO YUGI MOTOU!- Y con este grito Bahamut desaparece entre las sombras, con el nombre de Yugi aún resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

Guenhwyar. Holassssssssssss! Veo que los deje algo como que confundidos y con más razón no solo son el título sino también con la bestia asesina y el lobo no es así? Pues digamos que esta historia revelara al de yugi que creo que nadie se aventurado a explorar muy pero muy en el fondo y mejor para mi, esperen el próximo capi y espero que les guste! 


	2. Un dolor del pasado

Capítulo II: Dolor del pasado

Yugi estaba de pie sobre un suelo de madera viejo y a su alrededor solo había oscuridad, todo era silencio total…

- ¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo alcanzó a preguntar al momento en que de la nada salieron unas llamas que amenazaban con quemarlo, pero solo lo rodearon alrededor formando un círculo e iluminando el lugar en el que se encontraba, que se le hizo muy familiar- No.. puede ser… pero si… este lugar es…- al darse del lugar en donde estaba, cayo de rodillas mientras derrama unas lagrimas silenciosas.

Sabía donde estaba, como poder olvidar ese sitio en el que una vez vivió y convivió con uno de sus queridos antes de armar el rompecabezas del milenio, como olvidar aquellos tiempos en los que lo único que tenia que hacer era sonreír para que ella fuera feliz.Al recordar eso Yugi empezó llorar amargamente sin que le importare si se quemase o no con las llamas, no dejaba de llorar mientras sentía como esa soledad y tristeza que hace unos años le acompañaba volvía a él.

En eso un rugido lo saca de sus pensamientos, y se vuelve para encontrase con la bestia que había causado esa destrucción.

- No puede ser tú …¡tú desapareciste¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- en eso la bestia empezó a acerársele con los ojos rojos, llenos de ira y odio- No aléjate… ¡aléjate de mi!- decía Yugi mientras trataba de encontrar una salida pero las llamas lo rodeaban- No esto no puede estar pasando, yo te vencí… debiste haberte ido para siempre aquella vez…- le decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. En eso oye un aullido y se voltea para ver de donde proviene, pero no encuentra nada- Ese aullido ¿será…- pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse ahora pues la bestia había alzado una de sus garras dispuesto a atacar Yugi solo ve horrorizado como estas bajan, como en cámara lenta hacia él…

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- Yugi se despierta sobresaltado y bañado en un sudor frío viendo que esta en su cama y fuertemente agarrado de las sabenas. No había llamas, ni monstruos, ni aullidos nada, pero aún con eso no puede dejar de temblar y sentir esos sentimientos que lo invadieron en su sueño.

- ¿Yugi estas bien?- le pregunta Yami quien salio del rompecabezas al escuchar el grito de su protegido, y no se equivoco cuando supo que algo andaba mal cuando sintió todas las emociones encontradas que Yugi estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y ver que este no dejaba de temblar.

- Yami… ¿eres tú?- pregunta Yugi con voz ansiosa, esperando que no fuera otro sueño, deseando con todo su corazón que alguien lo acompañase en ese momento.

- Si Yugi soy yo ¿Qué pasa?- decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro que solo Yugi podía sentir a pesar de que el espíritu no podía tocarlo de manera física- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Yami no me dejes solo… no ahora por favor

- Tranquilo Yugi, yo nuca haría eso, después de todo lo que hemos pasamos juntos, de lo que hiciste por mí al protegerme del Oricalcos, y darme tu amistad que es más de lo que me merezco, jamás te dejaría solo- decía esto mientras tomaba las manos de Yugi entre las suyas sorprendido por la manera en la que Yugi temblaba sin control aún con sus palabras

- Gracias…- respondió Yugi al gesto alzando su rostro y dedicándole una sonrisa al espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio. Pero aun con su mejor amigo al lado suyo, Yugi no podía apartar de su mente las imágenes de su sueño y todo la angustia del mismo

- ¿Yugi estas bien?- preguntó de repente una anciana voz del otro lado de la puerta- Voy a entrar

- Abuelito…- dijo Yugi al ver a su abuelo entrar en la habitación con cara de preocupación en su rostro

- Yugi ¿qué ocurrió? Te escuche gritar y vine a ver que…

- Fue solo una pesadilla abue, no te preocupes estoy bien- le decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

- A mí no me engañas Yugi, puedo ver que estas temblando y que estas sudando ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te altero tanto? Tú no eres así

- Yo…- trato de decir Yugi pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza en señal de tristeza, que su abuelo interpreto como un "no quiero hablar de eso"

- Yugi…- Solomon se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Yugi y se percató de que su cuerpo, aparte de temblar, estaba helado lo cual le sorprendió pues sabía que Yugi siempre se tapaba bien, pero parecía que esa noche hubiera dormido en la calle - Veo que fue muy fuerte… ¿recuerdas cuando eras más pequeño y siempre ibas a mi cama cuando tenias pesadillas?

Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su abuelo, pues claro que recordaba cada noche en la que él iba siempre a su cama por alguna pesadilla, y como su abuelo siempre le hacía ver que esos monstruos no era reales, sino solo su imaginación.

Por su parte Yami que veía la escena no pudo más que agradecer la presencia de Solomon en la habitación. La única forma en a que él tenga contacto físico con Yugi era que este estuviera en su habitación mental, pero por las circunstancias, Yugi estaba demasiado exaltado como para concentrarse y entrar en su recamara mental y mucho menos en la de Yami, así que el espíritu del rompecabezas se conformo con ver al abuelo de su protegido, tratando de calmarlo y brindándole la paz que necesitaba.

Yugi estaba muy tranquilo, incluso ya había recuperado su temperatura normal, y pensó que ya no tenía que preocuparse de nada, hasta que su abuelo le rozo la espalda con su brazo, haciendo que este sintiera un viejo pero inolvidable dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, apartándose del anciano que lo miro confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa Yugi, quieres que me vaya?- dijo con tristeza el abuelo al ver como Yugi desasía el abrazó

- ¡No abuelito no me malinterpretes! lo que pasa es que me duele la…- pero no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta de que estaba tomándose el hombro en señal de que era su espalda la que estaba causándole molestias, lo que lo hizo palidecer.

- ¿Te duelen las….? Oh no Yugi- fue cuando Solomon comprendió porque Yugi se separó tan repentinamente y había perdido el escaso color que tenía en la cara- Pero no puede ser…

- Tal vez solo mi imaginación- decía nervioso Yugi tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a su abuelo

- Puede ser, pero ¿no sería mejor que te las revisaran en el hospital? Quiero decir a ver si tienes algo que te esta molestando en…

- Estoy bien abue, no necesito ver a ningún doctor no te preocupes…ahora será mejor que los dos vayamos a dormir ya que nos espera un largo día mañana

- Tienes razón, bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, buenas noches- y dicho esto se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

Yugi espero a que su abuelo se marchara, luego se levanto miro por la ventana el cielo, que estaba completamente despejado y se veía la perfecta silueta de la luna.

- Hoy hay luna llena…- pensó para sus adentros recordando el aullido de sus sueños

- Yugi ¿seguro que estas bien?- preguntó Yami preocupado al contemplar la escena anterior y se quedo extrañado al ver la actitud de Yugi y de su abuelo- No entiendo que esta sucediendo, y ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que te causo ese dolor que hizo que tu abuelo se preocupara tanto como para llevarte al hospital?

Si Yugi oyó o no a Yami, no se sabe pues estaba muy concentrado viendo la luna y el resplandor de la misma, tanto que no le respondió a Yami. Muchas ideas le venían a su mente en ese instante, y no sabía por donde comenzar. Volvió a tocarse el hombro recordando el dolor que hace un momento sintió y preguntándose porque le volvía a doler de esa forma.

- ¿Yugi?

- Los recuerdos del pasado… pueden ser muy dolorosos- dijo Yugi más para si mismo como para el faraón, con una mirada llena de tristeza en sus ojos mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el hombro y sin dejar de ver la luna…

Si Yami estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su contraparte, lo estaba más ahora por las palabras del pequeño. Yugi nunca había dicho alguna cosa así desde que lo conocía, y jamás se imagino que dijera algo así. Entonces se preguntó que era eso que tanto angustiaba a Yugi, que era esa carga que para él su guardián era invisible, pero que para Yugi era el día a día, parece que todas esas cosas estaba relacionadas con el pasado del chico.

- Yugi… ¿qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó con tristeza el espíritu

- Perdona Yami estaba pensando en voz alta, lo siento no te estado prestando atención

- Descuida, es solo que me preocupas…

- Yami se que tienes preguntas, pero te pido que no me las hagas no ahora… no puedo responderte todas tus dudas

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Claro que confío en ti. En quien no confió es en mi mismo

La respuesta de Yugi pilló por sorpresa a Yami. ¿Qué no confiaba en si mismo? Pero ¿Cómo es eso? El Yugi alegre y tranquilo que ya tenía mayor confianza en las cosas que hacía ahora se había convertido en alguien distante y sin auto confianza. Al antiguo espíritu le dolía ver esa tristeza y dolor en su protegido y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Yami… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- El que sea Yugi

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación mental?

- Claro no hay problema, pero ¿tan horrible fue ese sueño?-la respuesta de Yugi fue bajar la mirada al suelo- Bien supongo que eso es un sí, pues te espero en mi habitación mental- y tras decir estas palabras desapareció

Yugi se calmó al ver la respuesta del faraón, pero no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza al darse cuenta de que no podía contarle lo que le ocurría, después de todo Yami siempre había estado hay más que nada para él, y ahora le estaba ocultando algo que más que nadie él debía saber, pero no podía evitarlo, el dolor que sentía cada vez que hablaba sobre ese tema era tan grande que apenas decía algo comenzaba a temblar y se iba corriendo a un lugar lejos, como si quisiera escapar de la terrible realidad.

Tras relajarse por completo, Yugi se concentro en el rompecabezas y poco a poco sintió como caía en ese estado de inconsciencia que le permitía entrar en el interior de su mente.

Mientras Yugi se relajaba, no se percató que la figura de un gran lobo negro lo vigilaba desde un edificio. Había visto toda la escena desde que Yugi despertó, y supo lo que le pasaba al muchacho.

- Parece que ya sintió la presencia de esa bestia, pero Yugi, esta vez no permitiré que te lastime como en el pasado, ya no eres un niño y ya no estas solo como antes_…- _y dicha estas palabras el lobo se retiro

Dentro de la recamara mental, Yami no sabia que pensar. Veía a Yugi durmiendo en las escaleras, usando las piernas del faraón como almohada, pero esto no incomodaba a Yami, más bien lo hacia sentir tranquilo. Después del grito y de la actitud de Yugi con su abuelo se preocupo de que su amigo estuviera muy mal, pero la preocupación pasó a tristeza cuando escucho las palabras de Yugi fuera de su mente.

- "En quien no confió es en mi mismo"… Yugi ¿qué es lo que tanto te atormenta, y porque de repente te cierras en tu propio mundo? Cuando armaste el rompecabezas del milenio pude ver el rápido cambio en tu vida, pero ahora estas volviendo a la que tenias antes… no comprendo, pero se que tú tendrás tus razones, y se que me las dirás a su tiempo… por ahora yo te protegeré pero no como un amigo sino… como un hermano- decía mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico- Lo supe después de que te atrapara el Oricalcos y comenzara a sentir esa soledad en mi corazón. Yo te protegía pero más como un hermano que como un guardián o como un amigo, en esosupe lo mucho que sufrían Joey y Kaiba cuando sus hermanos eran lastimados y los comprendí, pero se que nunca podré llamarte hermanito… aunque no me importa, ya que siempre estamos juntos, pero ahora que te cierras ya no se que pensar… solo espero que el destino no te haga sufrir más esa agonía, y que te permita ser feliz…- y dicho esto se quedó profundamente dormido.

¡Qué equivocado estaba Yami! Y no solo él sino todos los demás, sus amigos, su abuelo, todos sus conocidos estaban muy equivocados pensando que todo sería paz y tranquilidad. Todos menos Yugi, pues como él mismo dijo los recuerdos del pasado son dolorosos…


	3. Un día de soledad

Capítulo III: Un día de soledad

Un nuevo amanecer había llegado a Domino, y con él mucho movimiento en la ciudad.

Yugi se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, mientras que su abuelo preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

- ¿Dónde habré dejado ese calcetín?... Ah míralo por aya- decía mientras lo sacaba del fondo del closet- Será mejor que me ponga a ordenar el closet de vez en cuando o terminare siendo tan desordenado como Joey…

- Me parece que eso sería imposible, aún cuando no ordenases nunca tu cuarto Yugi- dijo Yami que mientras se reía por el comentario

- No seas tan malo con él, es solo que es… un poco despistado - riendo también

- Si claro, no conozco a nadie más que sea capaz de poner una de sus cartas en la gaveta de ropa interior que en su mazo de duelos…

- Eso fue solo una vez, bueno mejor dejamos de charlar y vamos a desayunar, o si no se me va a hacer tarde- y dicho esto bajo las escaleras con el morral en la espalda, pero Yami no lo siguió…

- Parece que no quiere tocar el asunto de su sueño… bien mejor así prefiero verlo tranquilo que encerrado en si mismo- y dicho esto desapareció

- ¡Buenos días abuelito!- dijo Yugi al bajar las escaleras y saludar a su abuelo con un abrazo

- ¡Buenos días Yugi! Te prepare el desayuno, come rápido para que puedas llegar a la escuela

- Descuida abue, no hay prisa- respondió Yugi mientras comía su desayuno- Por cierto siento lo de anoche no quería despertare…

- Esta bien, para eso son los abuelos- le dijo Solomon con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro- Pero quisiera preguntarte que…

- Abue¿qué día es hoy?- le corto Yugi a su abuelo mientras lavaba su plato

- No lo sé revisare el almanaque, _Yugi sigue esquivando el tema- _pensó Solomon_- eso no es normal a menos que sea referente a…_

- ¿Abuelito?

- Ya voy, a sí hoy es 12 de octubre…

- ¿Qué!- Yugi salio corriendo de la cocina y confirmar en el calendario- No es posible… hoy es el día de la asamblea de padres.

- ¡Anda es verdad!- dijo Solomon dándose en la frente con la mano- Pero Yugi yo…

- No puedes ir, ya lo se abuelito pero no importa es mejor así, debes atender la tienda y con eso mantenernos a nosotros- dijo Yugi embozando una sonrisa

- ¿Estas seguro? Todos los años pasa lo mismo Yugi, de verdad siento que no estoy siendo un buen representante tuyo…

- El director lo sabe, no te preocupes estaré con mis amigos. Bueno será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde ¡adiós abuelito!- dijo el chico mientras salía por la puerta y se iba corriendo a la escuela.

Cuando Solomon confirmo que Yugi se había ido, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número…

- Buenos días, hospital Domino

- Buenos días, con el doctor Krim por favor

- Espere un momento - tras esperar 5 minutos

- Hola habla el doctor Krim

- Krim soy yo Solomon Motou

- ¡Solomon, ha pasado mucho tiempo! Dime ¿cómo estas y cómo esta el pequeño Yugi?

- Yo estoy muy bien Krim gracias por preguntar, pero es de Yugi de quien te quiero hablar…

Yugi caminaba tranquiló a la escuela, recibiendo los rayos del sol que le calentaban el cuerpo, pero sin dejar de pensar en la asamblea de padres en la cual todos los padres de los chicos de la escuela iban y por lo tanto no había clases. Esos días la pasaba con sus amigos y con los padres de ellos, en especial con la madre de Tea que le caía muy bien y siempre llevaba galletas con chispas de chocolate. Los únicos padres que no iban eran los de Joey, ya que al estar separados su madre no podía ir y su padre siempre esta borracho; y los de Yugi. A decir verdad nadie sabía nada sobre los padres de Yugi, lo único que se sabían era que vivía con su abuelo desde los 6 años nada más pero se rumoraba que el director de la escuela había conocido a la madre de Yugi y que eran buenos amigos.

Yugi se sacude la cabeza sacándose esas ideas de su mente, era natural que las personas se pusieran a pensar en esas cosas, pero a él no le importaba, incluso no le importaba que lo vieran solo ese día por que siempre era así, pero no pudo evitar que en una de las asambleas pasadas, en la cual estaba con la madre de Tea un recuerdo le viniera a la mente…

**Flash Back**

Yugi estaba conociendo a los padres de sus amigos. Ya había hablado con los de Tristan y les parecieron simpáticos y el padre de Tea era muy animado, pero se tuvo que ir antes de tiempo porque lo llamaron del trabajo, ahora se encontraba conversando con la madre de Tea.

- ¿Así que tú eres Yugi? Tea me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que tú eres una persona con un gran corazón e inocencia, veo que no se equivoco.

- Creo que Tea exagero un poco, pero es una placer conocerla señora…

- Oh llámame Molly, en verdad que eres simpático, gracias por ser amigo de mi hija, llevaba tiempo sin relacionarse con la gente

- Yo la entiendo, a mi también me alegra que me deje ser su amigo, ya que es una gran persona

- Eres muy dulce, pero acabo de percatarme de algo¿Dónde están tus representantes?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que mi abuelito no puede venir por la tienda pero yo no me quejo, necesitamos cada centavo para vivir

- Tea ya me había comentado eso, pero pequeño ¿dónde están tus padres?

La sola mención de sus padres hizo que Yugi bajara la cabeza, la tristeza le llego a su corazón como una cubeta de agua fría, realmente deseba no tener que hablar de ese tema.

- Ellos no pudieron venir…- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras ocultaba una lagrima que se resbalaba por la mejilla

- Oh querido, lo siento mucho mira ¿quieres galletas? - decía mientras le daba unas galletas de su bandeja - Las hice yo misma

- Muchas gracias… están deliciosas - le respondió Yugi con una sonrisa, mientras se animaba conversando con los demás y olvidaba el asunto

**Fin de Flash Back**

Yugi ya estaba llegando a la escuela cuando tres voces muy conocidas lo llamaron por la espalda

- ¡Yugi, oye Yugi! - Yugi se voltea sonriente a saludar a sus tres amigos que llegaban corriendo tras de él.

- ¡Amigos me alegra mucho verlos!

- Igual a nosotros Yugi, pero parecías muy ensimismado con tus pensamientos por eso no te interrumpimos antes - le dijo Tristan

- ¿Cómo, desde cuanto me estaban siguiendo?

- Pues desde hace 4 cuadras - le dijo Tea

- ¿En verdad, lo siento mucho…- dijo Yugi apenado, mientras bajaba la cabeza

- Vamos viejo ¡no te pongas así! - le dice Joey mientras lo abraza por el cuello y le rasca la cabeza - Por cierto tengo algo que contarles

- ¿Qué es Joey? - preguntan sus amigos con curiosidad

- Es secreto…- caída estilo anime de todos- Se los diré en el salón

- Por supuesto no hay que decir que todos subieron a gran velocidad al salón ya que la curiosidad se los comía (N.A. ellos no deben a ver escuchado el refrán de la curiosidad mató al gato verdad?)

- Bien Joey ahora cuéntanos viejo - le reprocho Tristan

- Bueno sucede que hoy es la asamblea de padres y…

- ¿Y? - todos estaban al borde del respaldo de la silla

- Pues ¡mi mamá va venir junto con Serenity! Esta vez no voy a estar solo- dijo Joey muy entusiasmado

- ¡Eso es fantástico Joey! - le felicitó Tea

- ¡Sí! Además podré invitar a Serenity a una cita…- decía Tristan imaginando la cita

- ¡LE LLEGAS A PONER A MI HERMANA UNA MANO ENCIMA Y TE LAS VES CONMIGO TRISTAN! – grito Joey mientras le hacia una llave a Tristan quien estaba completamente inmovilizado, y Tea no paraba de reír

Por su parte Yugi no sabía que pensar, una parte de él estaba muy pero muy feliz por Joey, pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía triste porque incluso Joey tendría a sus seres queridos con él… Yugi no comprendía que le pasaba, de pronto sintió una terrible nostalgia que invadía su corazón, y no era por la ausencia de su abuelo, sino por la ausencia de…

- Oye viejo¿estas bien? Te notó algo callado- le pregunta Joey mientras libera a Tristan de la llave

- Si es verdad Yugi ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunta Tea que se levanta de la silla a ve mejor a su amigo

- Esto ¡nada! Solo pensaba es todo, por cierto Joey felicidades ya era hora de que tu madre te visitara

- Si tienes razón viejo, pero ¿tú abuelo no viene…?

- No esta muy ocupado con la tienda, así que no podrá venir

- Vaya Yugi parece que siempre estas solo en este día ¿no? – pregunta Tristan mientras se levanta del suelo

- No estoy solo - sus amigos se miran extrañados – Estoy con ustedes – decía esto mientras les daba una sonrisa a la cual todos correspondieron.

* * *

- Solo…- Yugi se paseaba por los pasillos vacíos de clases, todo el mundo estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los padres. En esta ocasión Yugi quería precisamente eso, estar solo.

Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta al auditorio de la escuela, un lugar donde nadie lo buscaría… un lugar completamente solo.

Mientras abría la puerta, Yugi no dejaba de pensar porque quería estar solo, pues así había estado la mayor parte de su vida así y tras conocer la calidez de la compañía de sus amigos pensó que nunca más querría estar solo, pero en ese momento su corazón le pedía a gritos que se alejara de la gente, que necesitaba estar solo y volver a sentir esa vieja soledad de antes. Por eso se dirigió al auditorio, y por algo más…

Cuando pasó la puerta Yami apareció tras esta, le confundía la actitud de Yugi y la inexplicable soledad que sentía en el corazón del pequeño. Se preguntó si eso tendría que ver con lo que pasó en la noche anterior…

- Yugi¿seguro que quieres estar en este lugar sin tus amigos?- le pregunta el espíritu más por el deseo de escuchar de Yugi la explicación que por curiosidad. Pero este solo se volteó y le dirigió una triste sonrisa al espíritu quien se entristeció profundamente al verla.

Las piernas de Yugi se movían como si fuera una rutina normal. Tras subir al escenario los ojos de Yugi buscaron al alrededor hasta dar en una esquina que estaba completamente oscura, pero eso al chico no le importo y siguió adelante con pasó firme hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…

- Yugi ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Yami al ver un viejo mueble de forma rectangular cubierto de polvo, que por lo visto no se quitaba desde hace varios años

- Es un piano Yami, el problema es que debido al polvo apenas se puede distinguir – y dicho esto se acerco al viejo piano y le abrió la tapa mientras veía como el polvo flotaba en el aire. Yugi sonrió- Algunas cosas no cambian

- ¿Quieres decir que tu antes venías a este lugar?- le costaba trabajo creer que Yugi fuera a un lugar tan abandonado y tan solitario

- Pues antes de conocerte a ti y a mis amigos yo venía aquí en todas las asambleas de representantes- dijo con voz nostálgica mientras tomaba asiento y ante la incrédula mirada de Yami se puso a tocar.

Yami jamás había oído algo así. La música… era hermosa en si, todo el ambiente había cambiado ante la maravillosa melodía que su contraparte estaba tocando, se sentía en total paz con el alrededor como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Pero a medida que la melodía avanzaba empezó a sentir una profunda tristeza, era como si las notas del piano fueran las lágrimas silenciosas de una persona.

Por su parte Yugi estaba completamente entregado a la música. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y sus manos parecían moverse solas mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Yugi se dejaba llevar por le ritmo de la melodía mientras desahogaba todo su sufrimiento en las notas musicales. Cada tecla que tocaba era una emoción triste y melancólica que poco a poco se apaciguaba con el sonar de las teclas del viejo piano. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas empezaron a asomar en sus ojos que aún estaban cerrados. Lágrimas que guardaba en su corazón durante todo el día de ayer en la noche y el día de hoy, lagrimas de dolor y tristeza ante la perdida de algo muy preciado para él pero que creyó que el tiempo podría borrar ese sufrimiento… que equivocado estaba.

Cuando la melodía termino Yugi no dejo de llorar, solo dejo que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, sin ninguna intención de que el espíritu no lo viera, es más quería que Yami viera esas lágrimas porque una parte de él sabia que si alguien lo comprendería sería el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio.

Para su sorpresa lo primero que oyó no fueron las palabras de su amigo sino unos aplausos que venían de los asientos y su sorpresa fue más cuando vio que se trataba del director de la escuela.

- ¡Señor no sabía que estaba ahí! Se que no debo estar aquí pero…- se disculpaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro y bajaba la cabeza

- Tranquilo Yugi, no tienes que explicarme nada- dijo el director con una voz anciana pero llena de cariño y calidez, mientras se levantaba de la silla y subía al escenario donde estaba Yugi - Ahora si no te molesta me gustaría verte la cara, han pasado muchos años desde la primera vez que te la vi.

Yugi obedeció al instante y alzo su rostro para encontrarse con el de un anciano, con bigote y barba blancos como su cabello, sonriente que tras unas finas gafas se encontraban unos ojos color verde esmeralda. El director tenía un cuerpo robusto para su edad, vestido con un abrigo verde pantalones de color café que hacía juego con los zapatos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco amarillo.

- Puedo ver que has madurado y te has convertido en todo un adolescente, aun recuerdo el primer día que te escuche tocar el piano, fue ¿un 12 de octubre por casualidad, ya es una costumbre para ti venir esos días, pero en los últimos 4 años dejaste de venir, (N.A: esto fue un poquito antes de que hicieran el viaje a Egipto a buscar las memorias del faraón)¿me puedes explicar este cambio tan repentino?- decía el anciano mientras se sentaba al lado de Yugi

- Es que en los últimos 4 años he estado en la compañía de mis amigos y sus padres, pero hoy bueno hoy…

- Veo que algo te hizo recordar ¿no?- Yugi asintió- Bueno tal vez ya es hora de contarles a tus amigos sobre estas visitas tuyas al auditorio ¿no crees?

- De hecho pensaba contarle ahora mismo a uno muy especial…

- ¿En verdad? Bueno mejor así, es bueno ver que ya eres más abierto con tus compañeros de clases Yugi, bueno será mejor que me vaya- decía esto mientras se paraba- Vine a escucharte solo para escapar por un rato de la tortura de los padres frustrados con las notas de sus hijos pero supongo que ya es hora de hablar con ellos

- Director ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?

- Para ser franco Yugi, el primer día de 12 de octubre que estuviste en la escuela yo me venía aquí un rato a echarme una escapadita de los padres, cuando escuche una melodía realmente hermosa pero triste muy triste a la vez y al acercarme pude ver que se trataba de ti, y desde entonces vengo a escucharte tocar el piano… ah tocas igual que ella, solo que las melodías de ella eran más alegres, en fin cuando vi que no estabas en tu aula de clases supuse que estarías aquí.

- Entonces ¿usted me escuchaba cada vez que venía aquí?

- Pues claro, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de escuchar a una persona tocar con tanta vehemencia, como si él y el piano fueran uno… y después de un tiempo supe que la melodía era triste, pero no por las notas, sino porque tu tienes la habilidad de transmitir tus emociones por las notas musicales ¿o me equivoco?- Yugi asintió- A tal palo tal astilla bueno te dejo- y dicho esto se fue por la puerta quedando todo en silencio total.

- Yugi… jamás pensé que te sentías así - dijo Yami sorprendido al ver que, tras escuchar la explicación del director, las emociones que sintió por las notas musicales eran en realidad las emociones de Yugi.

- Esta bien Yami, tu no eres adivino, pero yo desde un principio quería… que sintieras mis emociones… así sería más fácil explicarte el resto- le explico Yugi mientras tomaba aire, lo que estaba apunto de decir no se lo había dicho a mucha gente.

- Yugi… entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza todas las cosas que me pasan por la mente, pero tal vez la más frustrante es lo que me dijiste ayer, que ya no confías en ti mismo…

- Comprendo… bueno veras Yami dije eso porque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo en mi vida, no estaba seguro si el camino que tome era el correcto ¿entiendes? Cuando dije esas palabras quería decir que no confiaba en que mis acciones hayan sido las correctas.

- Pero… ¿acaso eso tiene que ver con tu sueño?

- No solo con mi sueño Yami, sino con mi pasado- dijo Yugi estas palabras con un hilo de voz y con la mirada fija en sus rodillas- Es algo… a lo que no acostumbro a hablar

- ¿Tu pasado?- ahora que lo mencionaba Yami no sabia nada del pasado de Yugi, si tal vez estaba solo en la escuela antes de que él llegara, pero no sabía porque solo vivía con su abuelo y muchas otras cosas más- ¿Qué ocurre con tu pasado?

- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías, la cuestión es que no hablo mucho de mi pasado porque solo el hecho de hacerlo me la recuerda a ella…

- Pero ¿quién es ella? El director también la nombro pero…

- Ella es mi madre, Yami- dijo con un hilo de voz- Es por eso que no sabes de quien se trata ni del porque el director la relacionaba tanto contigo…

- Tu madre… ahora que lo mencionas nunca la he visto ¿acaso ella fue mala contigo y por eso no quieres hablar del tema?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella fue la mejor madre que te puedas imaginar, era muy dulce y tranquila y casi nunca se enojaba y…

- ¿Era¿Por qué dices eso, que le pasó?

- Murió…- en ese momento Yugi bajo la cabeza y se apoyo del respaldo del piano mientras derramaba unas lagrimas- Ella murió frente a mis ojos Yami, no sabes cuanto dolor me da hablar de ella sabiendo que por mi culpa murió

- Yugi…- la noticia impactó a Yami de tal forma que no supo que decir. De todas las cosas que pensó sobre la familia su compañero jamás se imagino que su madre estuviera muerta… y lo peor era que Yugi se culpaba por lo ocurrido- No debes culparte Yugi, ella no murió por tu culpa… no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, lo que debes pensar ahora es que ella no estaría muy feliz si te viera en ese estado…

- Tienes razón… pero no puedo evitar pensar que pude haber echo algo… no puedo sacarme de la mente ese pensamiento que me persigue como una bestia asechándome… es por eso que nunca hablo de ella, pero tienes razón al decir que no debo estar triste porque si no ella lo estará- decía Yugi recuperando un poco el ánimo sonriéndole al espíritu quien se alegro de poder ayudar a su pequeño amigo, pero otra duda rondaba por su mente

- Dime Yugi ¿qué le pasó a tu padre, murió también?

- No, mi padre nunca existió…- dijo Yugi con voz vacía mientras repentinamente perdía el brillo del animo que hace un momento apareció.

- Yugi no te encierres por favor, eso no te ayudara- dijo Yami al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata al hacer ese comentario- Lo mejor será que dejemos ese tema, no es necesario que me cuentes de tu pasado si este te causa tanto dolor, pero debes comprender que ocultándolo no lograras nada, no niegues tu pasado Yugi, porque es por este que eres la persona de ahora, y es el que te permitirá forjar tu futuro- le dijo Yami mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro y lo daba una cálida mirada a su protegido- Tal vez antes estuviste solo con esto, pero ahora me tienes a mi y a tus amigos, más nunca debes sentirte solo Yugi.

Yugi agradecía las palabras del faraón, en ellas encontraba el ánimo para seguir adelante sin importar el pasado, sino el ahora y el futuro. Ahora no estaba solo sino que estaba rodeado de amigos por todos lados y eso le brindaba fuerzas para seguir adelante, sin importar lo que pasase no se rendiría mientras tuviera seres que le dieran su confianza… y no precisamente tenían que ser humanos esos seres. Ante este pensamiento Yugi sonrió para sus adentros recordando a alguien muy especial.

- Sabes esas mismas palabras me las dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo- decía mientras sujetaba la mano del faraón que estaba en su hombro

- ¿A sí¿Y puedes decirme quien fue esa persona?- preguntó Yami con curiosidad

- Es un viejo amigo que tal vez no vuelva a ver, pero el influyo mucho en mi vida, incluso me salvo de cierta forma de la soledad que me rodeaba

- Ya veo… me gustaría conocerlo algún día

- A mí también, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi… espero que el destino me de la oportunidad de verlo una vez más- en eso mira la hora en el reloj del auditorio y vio que aun faltaba media hora para que la asamblea termine.

- Aun tenemos mucho tiempo… ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunta Yugi a su compañero

- Pues aun tengo una pregunta¿cómo es eso de que puedes transmitir tus emociones por la música? Me parece algo extraño

- Pues créelo porque yo no soy el primero, todos los maestros de la música tienen esa habilidad, hey no estoy diciendo que sea un maestro de la música- le reprendió al faraón cuando vio como lo miraba- Lo que quiero decir es que mi madre tuvo esa cualidad y ella me la enseño.

- "A tal palo tal astilla"- dijo Yami repitiendo las palabras del director- Ahora comprendo las palabras de ese señor, entonces ¿él conocía a tu madre?

- Si así es, de hecho él fue el maestro de música de mi madre- Yami abre los ojos sorprendido mientras a Yugi le corre una gotita por la nuca- pero volviendo al tema mi madre me dijo que cuando uno tocaba verdaderamente entregado a la música uno podía expresar sus emociones.

- Por eso cuando te pusiste a tocar estabas tan concentrado, debo admitir que nuca imagine que pudieras tener todas esas emociones guardadas en tu corazón, y que estas solo saliesen cuando tú tocaras el piano.

- Es la mejor manera de desahogarse, a decir verdad la música es la forma en que puedo recordar a mi madre- decía mientras pasaba con cuidado las manos sobre las teclas- aún cuando no recuerde muy bien su rostro, ella me enseño muchas cosas nobles de la vida y la música fue una de ellas.

- Debes haberte sentido muy solo… "los recuerdos del pasado pueden ser muy dolorosos"- Yugi se volteó sorprendido a ver al faraón, mientras este sonreía- Eso dijiste ayer por la noche y después de lo que me contaste esas palabras son muy ciertas, los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos

- Sí… son dolorosos pero uno aprende de ellos- le dice el chico con una sonrisa recuperando por completo el animo de esta mañana- Yami gracias por escucharme, necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, a parte de mi abuelito.

- Para eso son los amigos, solo te pido un favor

- ¿Cuál?- pregunta Yugi extrañado ante la las palabras del faraón

- En realidad son dos, el primero quiero que no vuelvas a estar triste- Yugi se sorprende por las palabras del espíritu, pero asiente con la cabeza- Y el segundo…- aquí Yami baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado- ¿podrías tocar otra melodía pero un poco más alegre por favor?

- Yugi quedo muy sorprendido ante la petición mientras una pequeña risita escapaba de sus labios y se daba la vuelta para tocar otra canción, pero esta vez la música que sale del piano no es tan melancólica, sino más alegre y Yami sabia lo que estaba sintiendo Yugi, no solo por todas las emociones a que sentía al escuchar la melodía, sino también por la sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando la canción terminó esta vez fue el turno de Yami de aplaudir aún cuando sus palmadas no se oían, para Yugi fue como un regalo y en respuesta a esta sonrió al faraón mientras revisaba el reloj.

- La asamblea ya termino¿regresamos?

- Si ya es hora de volver con nuestros amigos, pero ¿Cuándo vas a contarles esto?

- Todo a su tiempo Yami, pero no creas que vi que te gusto mi música y por eso quieres que vuelva a venir para tocarla- Yami se rasca la cabeza con pena- No te preocupes, la próxima melodía la tocare con todos en el auditorio y veras que te gustara más que esta.

- Lo siento Yugi, pero es que tocas muy hermoso y tu música es una de las cosas más bellas que he oído en toda mi vida

- Gracias- esta vez era Yugi el apenado- Bueno volvamos con los demás- decía mientras cerraba la tapa del piano, pero a diferencia de los otros 12 de octubre salía con una gran sonrisa del auditorio y salía a buscar a sus amigos.

Pero esa sonrisa se borrara dentro de muy poco, y si Yugi no acepta la realidad y no tiene la suficiente confianza para contar todo su pasado a sus amigos y al faraón, puede que esa sonrisa se borré para siempre…

* * *

Helooo! Sorry por tardar tanto en la actualización, pero es que la musa se me fue devacaciones y no se me ocurria nada, por eso sorry por la espera! espero que les haya gustado este capi, y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a **CE-AT and AMETZE** y **Kida Luna** por los rewies además de aclararle algo a rex y es que el nombre de Bahamut lo saque del juego de Final Fantasy, ahora quierodecirles que para el proximo capi les tengo una sorpresa, nos vemos! 

PS: para las fanaticas de Kaiba el no va a aparecer en esta historia asi que si esperaban ver al ojiazul lo siento!


	4. Un visitante inesperado

Capítulo IV: Un visitante inesperado

Joey y los demás estaban muy contentos mientras hablaban con sus padres y con los padres de los demás, sobre todo con su madre y con Serenity a quien en más de una ocasión un chico trato de acercársele para poder hablar, pero al ver el semblante de Joey lo pensaba mejor y volvía con los demás. Pero después de una hora Joey sintió que algo faltaba a la asamblea, y no sabía que era exactamente hasta que vio que en ningún lado estaba su mejor amigo con el que quería conversar, lo cual lo puso nervioso ya que Yugi siempre era el blanco favorito para los lunáticos que quieren conquistar el mundo o alguna cosa parecida.

- Oigan chicos ¿alguno de ustedes no ha visto a Yugi? Lo he buscado pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado- le pregunta a los demás quienes al parecer estaban en la misma situación

- No lo he visto incluso desde que comenzó la asamblea no lo he podido ver por los alrededores- le dijo Tristan quien también empezó a ponerse nervioso por la ausencia de su amigo

- Disculpen muchachos, pero ¿dónde esta el pequeño Yugi, acaso no pudo venir hoy?- pregunto Molly, la madre de Tea

- Él si vino hoy, incluso entramos juntos al salón de clases mamá, y justamente nos estábamos preguntando donde estaba…

- Qué lastima tenía deseos de hablar un rato con él, es un chico tan agradable… tal vez tenga que ver con lo que pasó la otra vez…

- ¿La otra vez señora Molly¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- pregunto extrañado Joey al no estar enterado de la situación

- ¿Oh es que no se los conté? Pues verán el día que conocí a Yugi nos pusimos a conversar, todo iba bien hasta que le pregunte por sus padres. En ese instante su actitud cambio por completo. La sonrisa cálida en su rostro se borro y una gran tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos, y pude ver que mientras agachaba su cabeza derramaba una lagrima… me sentí tan mal que le di unas galletas y olvidamos el asunto¿será por eso que no apareció el día de hoy? Bueno los dejo que parece que el director quiere hablarnos- y con estas palabras se fue a ver al director dejando a los tres chicos con dudas en la cabeza

- ¿Ustedes escucharon lo mismo que yo amigos?- preguntó Tea viendo como afirmaban sus dos amigos con el rostro completamente serio- No imagino por qué Yugi no nos contaría nada al respecto…

- Tienes razón pero ¿Qué tendrán que ver los padres de Yugi en todo esto? Pues la verdad no sabemos quienes son y él nunca habla de eso…- dijo Tristan pensativo

- Algo lo esta molestando y no nos quiere decir que es para no molestarnos, ya saben como es- les dijo Joey- Pero me preocupa que este solo, lo mejor será que lo busquemos ahora que él director no nos esta parando mucho

- ¿No será más bien para que cuando hable con tu mamá esta no te regañe por tus calificaciones?- le pregunta Tea algo molesta

- Para tú información he mejorado mucho mis notas gracias a Yug- le reprendió molesto Joey- Además ya saben que a Yugi lo persiguen los problemas y me preocupa que algo le pase…

- Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando¡A buscarlo!- dijo con ánimo Tristan mientras se dividían e iniciaban la búsqueda, pero tras estar media hora buscando los tres llegaron al salón de clases con la misma cara de "¿tuviste mejor suerte que yo?"

- No puedo creer que no lo hayamos encontrado¡si buscamos en todos los lugares a los que frecuenta!- replicó Joey exhausto mientras se tiraba en la silla de su pupitre

- También buscamos en todos los lugares habidos y por haber en esta escuela¿dónde se habrá metido?- decía Tristan mientras se tumbaba también en su silla

- Solo espero que este bien… no entiendo como se las pudo arreglar para escabullirse de nuestra vista y nosotros no darnos cuenta desde el principio, incluso cuando nos percatarnos de que algo no andaba bien en la mañana con él… somos los peores amigos que puede tener…- decía triste Tea mientras se apoyaba del respaldo del pupitre

- No te culpes Tea, Yugi tendrá sus razones para no estar con nosotros, lo que me preguntó es dónde estará y que estará haciendo- le dice Joey a su amiga mostrándose también preocupado por el más pequeño del grupo

- Pues estoy en el salón de clase y los estoy buscando a ustedes tres, porque sus padres se quieren despedir- les dijo una voz muy conocida para ellos, quienes se voltearon de inmediato para encontrarse con el portador del rompecabezas del milenio, que los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro desde la puerta del salón de clase.

- ¡Yugi!- dijeron los tres muy emocionados sus amigo que salieron corriendo a abrazarlo

- ¡Me… están… asfixiando!- decía Yugi azul que no entendía la reacción de sus amigos y lo liberaban permitiéndole respirar libremente

- Lo siento Yug, pero ¡nos tenias muy preocupados a todos¿En dónde rayos te había metido?- le pregunta Joey feliz y molesto por encontrar a su amigo desaparecido

- ¿Los preocupe mucho?- la repuesta fue la afirmación de tres cabezas a la vez

- Yugi¿ya se te olvido que siempre eres el blanco favorito de todos los locos psicópatas que andan sueltos en el mundo?- le reprende Tea a su amigo quien los observa apenado

- Lo siento es que necesitaba un tiempo para poder pensar en muchas cosas y para poder hablar con el faraón…- les decía Yugi como excusa a sus amigos que ahora claramente estaban molestos con él por su súbita desaparición

- ¿Y NO PUDISTE ESCOGER UN LUGAR EN EL CUAL PUDIERAMOS ENCONTRARTE SIN TENER QUE RECORRER COLEGIO ENTERO!- le gritaron furiosos sus tres amigos en la cara, dejando a Yugi con una gotita en la nuca

_- Prefiero enfrentarme al máximo dragón blanco ojiazul de Kaiba antes de tener que enfrentar a la furia de tus amigos Yugi_- le dijo Yami telepáticamente a su contraparte

_- ¿Y tú te quejas¡Soy yo el que tiene que enfrentarlos!- _le replicó Yugi al faraón quien claramente se estaba divirtiéndose mucho viendo la escena

_- Eso te pasa por no decirles a donde íbamos y preocuparlos más de la cuenta _

_- Ah claro échame la culpa a mí, de no ser porque quisiste que tocara otra canción no estaríamos metidos en esto _

_- Si mi memoria no me falla, (y obvia el hecho de que no recuerdo mi pasado), fuiste tú el que se escabullo bajo sus narices sin decirles nada ¿o me equivoco?_- decía el faraón, sabiendo que había atrapado al chico quien solo pudo responder con un gruñido ante la explicación del astuto espíritu

- De cualquier forma ¿dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todas partes y no te encontramos- le preguntó Tristan algo ya más calmado

- Es un lugar secreto al que solo yo voy- le respondió el pequeño mientras se preparaba para correr mientras veía la mirada de sus amigos que empezaban a echar chispas por los ojos- ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA ENTRADA!- les grito mientras echaba a correr ante la perpleja mirada sus amigos

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ YUGI!- le dijeron los tres mientras salían en persecución tras Yugi hechos una furia, pero a medida que lo perseguían la furia se convirtió en risa y se empezaron a divertir mientras alcanzaban al pequeño quien hace rato había llegado y estaba conversando con los padres de sus amigos animadamente.

- ¡Vaya hablando del rey de roma! Joseph ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo tan adorable y buena gente? Además tu hermana y yo nos hemos sacrificado el día de hoy viniendo a verte y tu ni siquiera te despides- le sermoneo la señora Wheeler a su hijo

- ¡Pero mamá si lo estábamos buscando a él!- se defendió Joey mientras señalaba a Yugi

- Es verdad señora Wheeler, yo estuve dentro de la escuela y como su hijo es mi mejor amigo- dijo esto mientras le picaba el ojo a Joey- se preocupo mucho por mi bienestar y fue a buscarme, pero lo termine encontrando yo a él.

- ¿Es verdad? Nunca espere que mi hijo actuara de esa forma con sus amigos, siempre pensé que era un chico rudo y busca problemas- decía la madre de Joey mientras lo miraba meticulosamente

- ¡Mamá¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?- le reprendió Joey a su madre mientras los demás se reían de su actitud

- Pues porque vives con tu padre, pero fue Serenity quien me dijo que en verdad habías cambiado desde la última vez que te vi, y debo admitir que no se equivoco¡uf! Miren la hora ya van a ser las 2 de la tarde y yo tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos Joseph- le decía a Joey mientras lo abrazaba con cariño- Fue un placer conocerlos a todos, sobre todo a ti pequeño- le decía a Yugi mientras le revolvía el pelo- Espero que siguas cuidando de mi hijo

- No se preocupe señora Wheeler, lo vigilare- respondió Yugi mientras Serenity y su madre pedían un taxi

- ¡Nos vemos amigos, hermano y cuídense mucho!- se despidió Serenity desde la ventanilla, y con esta despedida se fueron despidiendo todos de sus padres hasta que ya no quedo nadie

- Muchachos ¿por qué no se van con sus padres?- preguntó Yugi curioso mientras iba a su casa acompañado de sus amigos

- Bueno ya que no tuvimos la oportunidad de estar contigo en todo el día, por lo menos podemos estar un rato en tu casa ¿no?- le dice Joey mientras le rasca la cabeza a Yugi.

- Además quisiéramos preguntarte algunas cosas Yugi- concluyó Tea mientras miraba con cariño como sus dos mejores amigos se divertían entre si

- Bien por mi no hay problema y creo que al abuelo no le importara mucho mientras no hagamos ruido- decía Yugi que estaba feliz de poder pasar el resto del día con la cálida compañía de sus amigos, después de haber sentido la soledad del auditorio- Bueno ya llegamos, pero acabo de recordar que debo recoger la basura que está en la parte de atrás de la casa¿pueden ir entrando y diciéndole a mi abuelo que dentro de poco voy a entrar?

- No hay problema Yug- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Gracias, _tal vez ya es hora de hablar de este tema con mis amigos, pero primero necesito organizar mis ideas¿me ayudaras Yami?_- decía el chico en su conversación con el espíritu mientras se dirigía a la basura y la tomaba con rumbo a los pipotes que estaban a dos cuadra de la casa

_- No te preocupes Yugi, yo te estaré apoyando y cuando no puedas continuar yo te ayudare a seguir ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Genial, gracias Yami_, bien ya no tengo que preocuparme por la basura, lo mejor será que…- pero no continuo porque vio un par de ojos dorados viéndolo fijamente en la oscuridad. A Yugi se le hicieron muy familiares esos ojos, pero cuando se acerco el brillo dorado de estos desaparecieron dejando a Yugi confundido- Qué raro… juraría que esos ojos eran de… pero no puede ser

_- ¿Qué sucede Yugi, pasa algo?_

_- No es nada Yami, debió ser solo un gato, lo mejor será que me apresure ya hice esperar a mis amigos mucho tiempo_- y tras estas palabras, Yugi acelero el paso a su casa, pero sin dejar de pensar en los ojos dorados de hace un rato…

Mientras Yugi sacaba la basura, sus amigos entraron a la casa buscando al abuelo, y el primero que hizo sentir su presencia fue Joey

- ¡Oiga abuelo somos nosotros!- grito Joey a todo pulmón

- ¡Joey no tienes que gritar¿o nos piensas dejar sordos a Tea y a mí!- le reclamó Tristan a su amigo

- Ya Tristan no te quejes, sabes que el abuelo es medio sordo- decía Joey mientras entraba a la sala- ¡Abuelo, Yugi quiere que…- pero no termino la frase, lo cual preocupo a Tea y Tristan quienes todavía estaban en la entrada

- Joey ¿sucede algo…- pero Tea no termino cuando vio a Joey en posición defensiva y a un joven desconocido que lo miraba con total naturalidad

- Joven estoy de acuerdo con su amigo, es verdad que Solomon es algo sordo, pero yo no lo soy- le decía tranquilamente como si no le importara el hecho de tener a Joey en pose defensiva y a otros dos jóvenes atrás suyo que lo miraban de manera precavida- Vamos no me vean así ni que fuera un delincuente

- ¡Pues lo parece un desconocido que entra un a la casa del abuelo de nuestro amigo! así que ¿Quién eres!- le dijo furiosamente Joey al desconocido que lo miraba tranquilamente como si nada

- ¿Entonces ustedes son amigos del pequeño Yugi¡No saben cuanto me alegra conocerlos por fin!

-A mí me va a alegrar más darte una paliza sino te vas de aquí¡no vas a lastimar a nuestro amigo!- le dijo Tristan quien también estaba en posición defensiva al lado de Joey

- Pero ¿por qué iría yo a lastimar a su amigo?- preguntó el extraño algo confundido por la afirmación de los dos chicos en su contra

- ¡Porque todos le hacen lo mismo, nunca lo pueden dejar en paz siempre quieren hacerle algo malo y el siempre sufre las consecuencias de sus acciones!- le dijo Tea quien estaba detrás de sus amigos quienes empezaron a avanzar lentamente

- ¡Hola chicos! Siento la demo… ¿qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Yugi extrañado al ver la situación de sus amigos- ¿Qué sucede Tea por qué están a la defensiva?

- ¡Ahí un extraño en la casa y de seguro quiere hacerte algo, como le hizo al abuelo!- le explico la chica mientras no dejaba de ver en dirección a la sala

- Perdóneme señorita, pero yo no le he hecho nada a Solomon, él solo fue un momento a la tienda para comprar comida, pues me dijo que de seguro los amigos de su nieto venían hoy con él, así que no me culpe de nada que no haya hecho- le replicó el extraño a Tea

- Esa voz…- se dijo Yugi mientras recordaba de quien era la voz que acababa de escuchar

- ¡No te preocupes Yug no te…- ni Joey ni Tristan pudieron continuar al ver a su amigo salir corriendo a gran velocidad mientras abrazaba al extraño con gran alegría

- ¡KRIM, ERES TÚ!- grito con alegría Yugi mientras abrazaba al nombrado quien con una sonrisa respondió el abrazó del chico

- Me alegra que me recuerdes sobrino- le dijo Krim a Yugi mientras le revolvía el cabello

- ¿SOBRINOOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito de los tres amigos de Yugi se debe haber escuchado en todo Domino, mientras que Yugi y Krim se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para no quedar sordos

- Bueno… no soy realmente su sobrino, pero él me lo dice de cariño- le dice a sus sorprendidos amigos a quienes se les había desencajado la mandíbula de la sorpresa, y después de un rato fue que reaccionaron que se arrodillaron los tres dejando a Yugi con una gotita en la nuca y a Krim tapándose la boca con las manos para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada por la situación que estaba presenciando- Chicos…

- ¡Por favor perdónanos!- le dijo Joey- No sabíamos que eras conocido de Yugi y pensamos que eras otro loco más que quería lastimarlo…

- ¿Otro de los locos?- Krim se vuelve hacía Yugi- Me alegra ver que tienes grandes amigos sobrino, pero ¿no crees que exageran un poco con eso de "los locos" cuando supongo que son duelistas que de seguro quieren el titulo del rey de los juegos?

- ¡Es que usted no ha visto…- pero Tristan no pudo terminar la frase porque Yugi le dijo claramente con la mirada que no debían tocar el tema

- Lo que pasa es que algunos duelistas eran realmente locos cuando se trataba de mi título- le explico Yugi al recién conocido

- ¡Sí es verdad! Por ejemplo hubo uno que reto a Yugi ¡en la parte de arriba de un tren! Y cuando Yugi ganó el duelo¡el tren perdió el control y casi quedamos aplastados!- le narró Tea para poder ayudar a Yugi en la metedura de pata de Tristan

- ¿En verdad¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! Sobrino ¿cómo es que aceptaste un duelo así?- le reclamó Krim a Yugi quien en ese momento no sabía que decir

- Buenooooooooooooooooo

- Lo que pasa es que el sujeto estaba tan loco que nos secuestro con el tren, y si no teníamos el duelo no nos iba a dejar ir, y como Yugi siempre piensa en nosotros se arriesgo a tener ese duelo- le explico nuevamente Tea ya que Joey y Tristan no estaban enterados de lo que había ocurrido en ese duelo con Weevel Undergood, así que ellos también estaban pendientes de cada palabra de la conversación

- ¡Pues de verdad que se merece que lo llamen loco! Sobrino fuiste muy valiente para aceptar ese duelo, pero sobre todo por hacerlo por tus amigos

- Gracias Krim… pero es lo mínimo que pude hacer por mis amigos, después de todo siempre les termino causando problemas a ellos…

- ¿Pero que dices Yug?- dijo de repente Joey levantándose por completo y mirando al pequeño- ¡Nosotros somos los afortunados por tenerte a ti como amigo¿O no recuerdas el duelo que tuvimos los dos por culpa de Marik?

- Joey, muchachos…- Yugi estaba muy contento al ver como lo apoyaban sus amigos y dio gracias al destino por tener a tan grandes amigos a su lado. En ese momento sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y se sorprendió al ver que era Krim que lo miraba con una sonrisa

- Será mejor que me cuentes todas tus aventuras antes de que llegué tu abuelo Yugi, quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles sobre tus duelos y los amigos que has hecho…- le decía a su sobrino quien con una sonrisa lo guió hasta el sofá mientras le pedía a sus amigos que también se sentasen y se iba rápidamente a la cocina y regresaba con la misma velocidad con una bandeja llena de vasos de jugo, y refresco, y tras colocarla en la mesa se sentaba en el sillón con Krim, (ya que sus tres amigos habían ocupado el otro), y tomaba aire para empezar

- Bien¿por dónde comenzamos?- fue lo primero que dijo con sus ojos llenos de felicidad

* * *

- Solo espero que esto alcance para todos, sobre todo teniendo a dos comelones como Joey y Tristan de invitados- decía Solomon que venía de la tienda con dos grandes bolsas llenas de embutidos y pasa palos para esa tarde que sería muy especial por la presencia de Krim- Yugi de seguro se alegrara mucho de ver a Krim, y de paso hablare con él sobre lo que conversamos esta mañana… 

**Flash Back**

- Krim soy yo Solomon Motou

- ¡Solomon, ha pasado mucho tiempo! Dime ¿cómo estas y cómo esta el pequeño Yugi?- dijo una voz muy animada y jovial al otro lado de la línea

- Yo estoy muy bien Krim gracias por preguntar, pero es de Yugi de quien te quiero hablar…

- ¿Qué pasa Solomon por qué tanto misterio?- en eso el tono alegre de Krim pasa a ser uno más serio y preocupado- ¿Le sucede algo malo a Yugi?

- No él esta bien, bueno eso creo, veras anoche tuvo una pesadilla y… creo que esta relacionada con ese asunto. Debiste haberlo visto no dejaba de temblar, esta helado, sudaba descontroladamente y estaba completamente pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

En eso se hizo un largo silencio por las dos líneas telefónicas, hasta que Krim volvió a hablar con igual seriedad que antes

- Bueno es natural que te preocupes, después de todo Yugi nunca toca ese tema ya que es muy delicado. Y dime ¿esa es la razón por la que me llamaste, o me vas a invitar a cenar?- dijo bromeando tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente

- De hecho si hay otra razón por la que te llame, veras cuando lo tranquilizaba mi brazo rozo con su espalda y repentinamente se separo de mi lado mientras hacia una mueca de dolor…

- ¿Me estas diciendo que le han vuelto a doler?- esta vez el tono de preocupación aumentó- Pero cómo es posible…

- Lo mismo pensé yo, trate de llevarlo al hospital para que lo revisaras pero él se negó rotundamente, Krim ya no se me ocurre nada…

- Pues a mí si, tendrás que preparar mucha comida para la tarde porque voy a pasar por tu casa hoy mismo

- ¿Qué? Pero yo no te he invitado a…

- ¡Pues me auto invito!- al abuelo le corre una gotita por la nuca- Sabes que este tema es delicado, además tengo muchos deseos de poder hablar con Yugi, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi…

- De acuerdo pero es probable que traiga a sus amigos…

- ¿Ya tiene amigos¡Eso es fantástico!- decía Krim por el otro lado de la línea claramente emocionado- Tengo más ganas de ir ahora

- Pero ¿y tus pacientes?- pregunto Solomon conociendo a Krim, sabia que tenía muchos pacientes y que de seguro los dejaría plantados solo por venir a visitarlos

- ¡Ah no te preocupes! Acabo de terminar con el último en mi agenda así que no habrá problema, ya sabes ¡prepara la comida para la tarde!- y dicho esto Krim corto la línea mientras Solomon colgaba el teléfono

- La verdad que no ha cambiado nada, sigue tan animado como siempre- decía Solomon con una sonrisa

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Sinceramente no me hubiera molestado que Krim me ayudara con las compras, pero en fin será mejor que llegué pronto a casa- refunfuñaba mientras que apresuraba un poco el paso y llegaba finalmente a la puerta de su casa, pero había un problema- ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a entrar con los brazos ocupados?- pero como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Yugi sonriente que iba a ayudar a su abuelo.

- ¡Abuelito me tenias muy preocupado!- decía Yugi mientras tomaba una de las bolsas y ayudaba a su abuelo a pasar a la casa- Abue, espero que no te molestara que trajera a mis amigos a la casa

- En realidad yo sabia que tus amigos vendrían y por eso fui de compras para tenerlo todo listo… pero veo que te me adelantaste Yugi

- ¡No sabia nada de esto! Siento haberte arruinado la sorpresa- dijo Yugi mientras bajaba la cabeza con tristeza

- Vamos Yugi no te pongas así, no me arruinaste nada, más bien facilitaste las cosas al hacer que tus amigos conocieran a Krim, y así evitarme a mi las presentaciones- dijo el abuelo para animar a su nieto y en parte aliviado al ver que este le había quitado un poco el trabajo de encima

- Pero ¿por qué invitaste a Krim?- le preguntaba a su abuelo mientras que esperaba que se quitase los zapatos para entrara- No lo habrás traído por lo de ayer…

- ¡No Yugi pero que piensas!- dijo su abuelo nervioso

- No me engañas abue, te dije que no quería que me vieran- le dijo Yugi algo molesto pero también con cariño comprendiendo que su abuelo se preocupara por su bienestar

- Lo siento Yugi, pero me preocupe mucho por ti además no lo invite¡él se auto invito, y se emociono más al saber que traías a tus amigos! Mi intención nunca fue invitarlo- replicó algo molesto Solomon ante las acusaciones de su nieto

- ¿En serio?- ahora Yugi si sentía verdaderamente mal, pues conociendo a Krim solo bastara para saludarlo por teléfono para que viniera corriendo a la hora de la cena- Lo siento…

- Bueno ya esta bien¿qué tal si me ayudas con los pasa palos para tus amigos y para Krim?- le decía Solomon mientras entraban a la sala- Por cierto ¿dónde…?- pero no pudo terminar al escuchar un grito en la sala

- ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO AHORA¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- le grito Joey quien estaba parado y señalando con el dedo a Krim que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá observando sonriente a el chico

- Pues justo o no acabo de detener tu ataque y la mitad de los puntos de tu monstruo se restan a tus puntos de tu vida

- Pues después de hablar un rato, Krim decidió tener un duelo y Joey acepto…- le explico Yugi, quien tenia una gotita en la cabeza, a su abuelo quien estaba viendo la escena con curiosidad

Todos estaban en la sala, en la mesa de esta estaba la arena para duelo de mesas, y en ella estaba las cartas de Joey y de Krim, y el actual panorama no era muy bueno para el rubio, pues apenas le quedaban 500 puntos de vida mientras que Krim tenía 2000.

- ¡Nunca mencionaste que este tipo era tan buen duelista Yugi!- le dijo de repente Joey a su pequeño amigo quien veía la escena divertido- Pero ahora que lo pienso es raro que no hayas participado en todos los torneos que se han hecho Krim¡habrías estado formidable!

- Gracias por el cumplido Joey, pero yo estaba muy ocupado en mi trabajo así que no tuve tiempo para entretenerme como ustedes, pero me hubiera gustado participar eso tenlo por seguro- le explico a Joey quien estaba tomando asiento en el sofá con sus amigos

- Joey entiende que a diferencia de ustedes Krim ya se graduó de la escuela y ya tiene trabajo, por lo que él no tiene tanto tiempo libre para poder divertirse- le explico el abuelo a los chicos mientras estos se percataban de su presencia

- ¡Abuelo no sabíamos que estabas aquí! Disculpa por el escándalo- se disculpo Tea ante el abuelo quien solo movió las manos como si no fuera nada importante

- Tranquila Tea, ahora Yugi- dice esto mientras se voltea para ver a su nieto- ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a preparar la merienda para tus amigos y para nuestro invitado?

- ¡Claro abue!- decía esto mientras seguía al anciano a la cocina y escuchaba la conversación entre sus amigos

- Bueno volviendo al duelo es mi turno Joey- decía Krim mientras tomaba una carta- Y creo que solo colocare este monstruo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

- ¡Pues ahora comienza el mio!- decía Joey muy emocionado mientras veía las cartas de su mano- Veamos que puedo hacer…

- La verdad deberías rendirte viejo- le sugirió Tristan- Te esta dando una paliza…

- Mira Tristan NADIE TE PIDIO SUGERENCIAS ASI QUE DEJAME CONCENTRARME- le replico Joey a su amigo con una mirada llena de odio mientras que Tristan solo se encoge de hombros

- ¿Siempre son así?- le pregunta Krim a Tea quien en ese momento estaba a su lado

- Pues la verdad que sí, ya a Yugi se le acabaron las ideas de cómo poder evitar que peleen- le respondió Tea a Krim mientras veían la escena entretenida.

Yugi estaba muy feliz, parecía que en todo el día le había salido todo bien. Primero el hablar con Yami sobre su madre, luego la conversación en la escuela con sus amigos y los padres de ellos y por último la aparición de Krim uno de sus más viejos amigos y muy querido para él…

- ¿En que piensas Yugi?- le pregunta su abuelo al ver al chico tan contento

- En que hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida- respondió el portador del rompecabezas con una gran sonrisa que alegro no solo el corazón de el abuelo sino el de Yami, quien no sabría si después de lo de esa mañana Yugi podría sonreír por el resto del día.

- Me alegro mucho, no me gusta verte triste y después de lo de anoche…

- Lamento haberte preocupado abue, pero necesitaba pensar un rato a solas las cosas con calma… ahora ya estoy mejor

- Qué bueno mi querido Yugi- le decía el anciano mientras abrazaba a su nieto con mucho cariño, y se alegro más al ver que este correspondía el abrazo y sin apartarse de él con dolor en su rostro- Bueno será mejor que llevemos esto a los comelones de tus amigos, y también para poder conversar un poco, pues Krim aún no me ha dicho todas sus intenciones, y eso no me gusta para nada- decía el anciano con preocupación en su rostro.

- Estoy de acuerdo, uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer Krim, lo mejor será que lo vigilemos- decía Yugi quien apoyaba la opinión de su abuelo y tomaba una bandeja- Bueno mejor vamos a la sala- y dicho salio de la cocina para encontrarse con una escena muy cómica…

- Parece que Joey perdió ¿no Yugi?

- Sí así es abuelito…

Lo que se veía en la sala era… bueno se puede decir que era una escena algo "amistosa" entre Joey y Tristan quienes estaban en el suelo aplicándose todo tipo de llaves, insultos y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese a los dos, mientras que Tea y Krim veían la escena con una gotita en la nuca y los dos Motou trataban de no reírse por la cara de los dos anteriores ante lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala.

- Será mejor que arregle todo eso ¡Oigan chicos¿quieren algo de comer?- dijo Yugi mientras mostraba la bandeja llena de comida

Para el castaño y el rubio fueron como unas palabras mágicas. Ambos voltearon y vieron la bandeja con las más suculentas cosas que uno se puede imaginar (según ellos claro), por lo que apenas oyeron a Yugi se sentaron de inmediato como niños buenos en el sofá, dejando así a un Krim muy confundido, a una Tea meneando la cabeza en señal de "¿Cuándo maduraran?" y dejando a los dos dueños de la casa, el más joven con una gotita en la cabeza y el más viejo controlándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse de la actitud de los amigos de su nieto.

- Bien comencemos a comer, por cierto Krim aléjate de la bandeja de Joey y Tristan si quieres conservar tus manos enteras- le advirtió Solomon mientras veía como su nieto ponía la bandeja y sus amigos comenzaban a comer de manera descontrolada

- Si… ya veo- aprobó Krim mientras veía con una gotita como los dos jóvenes "tragaban" la comida a gran velocidad

* * *

- ¡Uf! Eso estuvo fantástico viejo- dijo Joey quien tras haber comido, se estiraba 

- ¡Apoyo!- respondió Tristan mientras se estiraba al lado de su compañero de comidas

- Es verdad muchachos, Solomon hace tiempo que no probaba tu comida y sinceramente no has perdido tu toque- le felicito Krim a el anciano quien se veía contento al ver que todos estaban satisfechos

- Pero señor Krim ¿qué hace usted aquí?- le pregunto Tea quien no sabia con exactitud como un "pariente" de Yugi se aparecía de repente en la casa de su mejor amigo quien por lo visto no sabia nada al respecto.

- Primero que nada, no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo y aun no lo soy y segundo, quería visitar a mi sobrino favorito, bueno eso si consideramos que es el único que tengo jejeje

- Yugi¿podrías recoger las cosas mientras tus amigos, Krim y yo conversamos un rato?

- Por supuesto abuelito, conversen todo lo que quieran mientras yo limpio todo- le respondió algo sorprendido Yugi a su abuelo al ver como este lo separaba de sus amigos para hablar a solas, aunque sospechaba la razón del porque, así que sin más tomo las cosas y se dirigió a la cocina al momento de ponerse a limpiar.

- Bien muchachos supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas- les dijo el abuelo a los chicos apenas Yugi se retiro de la sala

- Pues si, por ejemplo ¿cómo es que Yugi es tu sobrino? Sino se parecen en nada- le pregunto Joey a Krim mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo, y era lógico que lo hiciera.

El hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos, aparentaba unos 25 años de edad, con un largo cabello canela amarrado con una cola atrás. Su rostro mostraba mucha energía típica de su juventud y unos ojos color celeste, mientras que su ropa consistía en una chaqueta blanca que hacia juego con el pantalón, y que bajo de la misma estaba una camisa de color beich que hacia juego con los zapatos. Otra de las cosas que llamaba la atención era su gran estatura, pues no cabía duda tenia la altura de Kaiba, y eso quiere decir que era alto.

- ¡Joey no tenías que ser tan directo con la pregunta!- le reprendió Tea mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza- Discúlpelo él no quería ofenderlo…

- Esta bien Tea ¿ese es tu nombre no? Espero que no te moleste si te llamo por el- Tea negó con la cabeza- pues veras, yo mas bien soy como un "padrino", pero decirle ahijado no va conmigo además no le queda, por eso es mi sobrino, pero yo le digo así de cariño, ya que lo conozco desde que era muy pequeño

- Pero ¿de que dientres lo conoce?- era el turno de Tristan para hablar mientras la curiosidad lo comía por dentro

- Pues, yo soy un buen amigo de su madre…

- ¿QUÉ!- el brinco que pegaron los tres al mismo tiempo casi mata a Solomon del susto, por lo que no es de extrañar que los mire muy molesto…

- ¡Pero pueden clamarse! Un poco más y me da un infarto

- Lo siento abue, pero es que no sabemos nada sobre los parientes de Yugi, y ¿cómo es ella?- le pregunto rápidamente Joey a Krim quien lo mira sorprendido y luego mira de manera interrogante al anciano.

- Pero ¿ellos no lo saben Solomon?- le pregunta Krim al abuelo mientras este niega tristemente con la cabeza y deja a los tres adolescentes de la sala con una gran incógnita en la cabeza

- Yugi no ha querido hablar de ese asunto con nadie Krim, se encierra en si mismo y no da detalles de nada…

- Eh disculpen pero aún estamos aquí- les recordó Tea haciendo que la conversación de ambos se interrumpiera y se voltearan a ver a Tea y los demás

- Pues si conozco a la madre de Yugi, pero… si él no les ha dicho nada no soy nadie para hablar de ese tema

- Krim tiene razón Tea, se que los tres tienen muchas preguntas sobre la familia de Yugi, pero deben entender que el día que Yugi este dispuesto ha hablar de ese tema con ustedes, tengan por seguro que él lo hará, así que no sean impacientes…- les explico a los amigos de su nieto que por sus rostros estaban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre él para obtener respuestas

- Lo que dice Solomon es cierto, además no intenten presionar a Yugi, sino él nunca hablara…

- Pero ¿por qué?- pregunta Tea un tanto preocupada por la situación de su amigo

- Solo digamos que no le gusta hablar demasiado sobre eso… cuando les cuente lo comprenderán, por ahora solo les queda esperar

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Joey sorprendiendo a todos- Piénsenlo chicos, Yugi no es de los que guarda secretos, así que esto debe ser muy pero muy serio para que no hable ni siquiera con nosotros, solo nos queda esperar

- Vaya parece que por fin usaste el cerebro Joey- dijo Tristan causando que Joey lo tuviera contra el suelo con una mirada asesina en los ojos

- ¡REPITE ESO, ANDA QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!- le grito, pero sin previo aviso Tristan se libera del agarre de Joey y esta vez es Joey quien esta en el suelo, pero se para y comienzan a pelear de nuevo…

- No puedo dejarlos solos ¿verdad?- dijo Yugi mientras salía de la cocina- La verdad es que nunca pueden estar un rato sin estar peleando

- Vamos Yugi¡Apenas están en el primer round y aún no se a quien apostar!- le reclamo Krim a su sobrino quien solo lo miro con cara de reproche mientras separaba a sus amigos

- Vamos muchachos, saben que la casa no es lugar para pelear…

- Pero Yugi¡él empezó!- le reclamo Joey a su amigo mientras lo separaba

- Si pero eso no es excusa para hacer tanto alboroto en la casa Joey, por cierto¿no es hora ya de que se vayan a casa?- les pregunta Yugi a sus amigos al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo

- Pero si aún es… ¡Woa que rápido se va el tiempo! Yugi ya yo debo irme a mi casa- le dijo Tristan mientras recogía sus cosas

- Igual Yugi, debo ir a casa o si no mi madre se preocupara, por cierto te manda saludos- le dijo Tea a su amigo que a diferencia de los otros dos invitados, ella ya estaba lista

- Dale saludos de mi parte Tea, y dile que lamento no poder conversar hoy con ella, pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

- Bueno cambiando el tema¿qué tal si todos juntos vamos mañana a el parque de diversiones que inauguraron hace poco?- les dijo Krim muy emocionado a los jóvenes de la sala- Yo puedo invitarlos si no les molesta…

- Pero ¿y la tienda?- pregunto Yugi a su abuelo quien solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación

- No te preocupes Yugi de todas formas, no pensaba abrir mañana, asi que podré ir contigo nieto- le decía mientras este mostraba una gran felicidad

- Pero ¿tú vas a pagar nuestras entradas?- le pregunto Tea algo preocupada a Krim al verlo tan emocionado- Son muy caras

- ¿No les he mencionado que gano mucho en el hospital?

- ¿Eres doctor!- le preguntan sorprendidos los tres

- ¿Cómo no se los dije? Pues si soy doctor, y creo que eso aclara un par de cosas, bueno que tal si se van…

- Es verdad, bueno nos vemos abuelo ¡adiós Yugi, nos vemos mañana!- se despedían los tres amigos del más pequeño mientras cruzaban la puerta dejando solos a los dos adultos y a Yugi

- Bien Krim¿Qué te propones?- le pregunto Solomon cuando estuvieron los tres en la sala

- ¿Yo¡Nada! Solo quiero conocer mejor a los amigos de Yugi, además…- dijo con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos

_- Oh, no habrá problemas…- _pensó Yugi para sus adentros

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Yugi?_- pregunta Yami confundido por el comentario

_- Ya veras…_

- ¡Pensaba quedarme a dormir por lo menos este fin de semana! Y si mi memoria no me falla, hoy se acaban las clases sobrino (N.A: digamos que son unas vacaciones extras), lo que quiere decir que podré estar más tiempo contigo

_- Ah eso me refería con que habría problemas, siempre que Krim nos visita nos hace este tipo de cosas- _le explica el chico a su amigo

_- Es muy dinámico ¿no? Quiero decir, si siempre hace eso y siempre esta tan animado, no me lo imagino de doctor_

_- Pues debo decirte que no encontraras mejor doctor en todo Domino, incluso ganó una beca para estudiar en New York_

_- Vaya eso es decir mucho…_

- Me imagine que dirías eso Krim- le replico Solomon algo molesto al muchacho, pues no le agradaba la idea de tener que estar haciendo una cama extra en los próximos días- Por eso, Yugi necesito que prepares la cama para nuestro "invitado"

- De acuerdo abuelito, en seguida voy- y dicho esto se retiro para preparar el cuarto de huéspedes. Apenas Yugi se fue Solomon se volteo molesto para ver al chico de la sala

- ¿Me puedes explicar que pretendes Krim¡Actúas igual que un niño! Te llame por algo serio y…

- Se porque me llamaste y por eso hago todo esto- le dijo Krim repentinamente serio al anciano - Tal vez no estés de acuerdo pero no me he podido sacar tu llamada de la cabeza, y creo que pasar un tiempo con Yugi es lo mejor en estos casos, pues si Yugi toca ese asunto, tal vez entendamos el porque de su actitud con respecto al pasado…

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que ha sufrido¿por qué no dejas ya ese tema?

- Porque uno no debe estar siempre escapando del pasado Solomon, tu mejor que nadie sabes que es correcto, y Yugi ya tiene suficiente edad para soportar esa carga en sus hombros- le reprendió Krim pareciendo por primera vez el adulto maduro que era

- Tienes razón- le apoyo Solomon tras estar un rato meditándolo- tal vez ya es hora de saber que fue lo que ocurrió, pero ¿qué tienen que ver sus amigos en todo esto?

- En verdad esos chicos me cayeron muy bien y quiero conocerlos mejor…-dijo con una sonrisa- Además en este tipo de casos, los psicólogos sugieren que si esta acompañado de sus seres más cercanos será más fácil hablar para él, por que su compañía lo ayudan a confrontar lo que paso y lo apoyaran en todo momento…

- Parece que por fin esos años de estudio dieron resultados¡ya empiezas a hablar como un verdadero doctor!

- ¿En serio? Entonces mejor vuelvo a ser el de antes, es muy aburrido ser un doctor serio…- le decía mientras volvía a la misma expresión de diversión en el rostro

- Nunca vas a cambiar…- decía el abuelo mientras negaba con la cabeza

- ¡Abuelo y Krim, el cuarto esta listo!- les grito el pequeño desde el cuarto

- Bien pues esperemos que funcione, vamos a tu habitación- decía Solomon mientras subía las escaleras, pero Krim no lo siguió sino que se quedo en la sala.

Empezó a recordar la tarde que estuvo con los amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la felicidad del pequeño en la reunión de todos en la sala. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Yugi y le agradaba ver que este era muy feliz, a pesar de lo que ocurrió antes. Ahora conocería más de la nueva vida de Yugi, al mismo tiempo que exploraba un poco la pasada, esperando siempre lo mejor para el chico…

Con este pensamiento, subió las escaleras aún con la sonrisa esperando con ansias el mañana y sin dejar de pensar que, Yugi sabía no solo hacer buenos amigos… sino también vivir su vida.

* * *

Gente volvi! Oigan creo que se me paso un poco la mano con este capítulo, pero bueno me inspire mucho, solo les dire que este hombre les dara muchas respuestas más adelante claro ¿ah! y si se estan aburriendo no se preocupen! dentro de poco habra acción no se lo pierdan!


	5. Conociendonos

Epale gente!!!!! sorry por la demora de la histo pero es qu emi mussa se fue de rumba pero ya regreso, les digo que este capi solo revela una pequeña parte del pasado e nuestro pelirojo y conoceremos un poco a krim, en fin que lo disfruten!!!!

* * *

Capítulo V: Conociéndonos…

Ya era de noche, y en la tienda de juegos todos dormían profundamente… todos excepto Yugi quien no dejaba de moverse constantemente en su cama mientras agarraba fuertemente las sabanas. Esto preocupo mucho al faraón, pues claramente supo que Yugi estaba viviendo otra pesadilla, y no deseaba que después los todos sucesos de ese día, Yugi perdiera el ánimo que hace poco había recuperado, por lo que decidió actuar antes de que Yugi despertara. Con esto en mente Yami se acerco al chico mientras ponía una mano en su frente y se concentraba para después desaparecer y entrar en los sueños de Yugi.

Cuando abrió los ojos el panorama que vio lo dejo completamente sorprendido. Parecía estar en una casa vieja con todas las cosas rotas en el piso y rodeada por las llamas, mientras que estas destruían todo a su paso el techo empezó a ceder y las vigas de madera que hacían de soporte empezaban a caer, obligando a Yami a esquivarlas evitando así quedar atrapado. Yami estuvo un buen rato viendo el ambiente hasta que escucho un sollozo muy familiar, y se volteo para encontrarse con una escena que no se borraría de su mente en un buen tiempo.

En medio de las llamas el cuerpo de una mujer bañado de sangre estaba en el suelo con varias vigas encima de ella, con una que al parecer la atravesó y la mató instantáneamente, mientras que a su lado estaba un niño pequeño que no parecía pasar de los 4 años y que no hacia más que llorar y suplicar a gritos que regresara, siempre diciendo las mismas palabras… palabras que el espíritu nunca olvidaría…

- ¡No te vayas por favor, no lo hagas mamá! No quiero que mueras por mi culpa… tu eres la única madre que tengo, por favor no te vayas de mi lado ¡te necesito!- decía el pequeño mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte…

- Por los dioses… Yugi ¿estas son tus memorias?- decía el faraón tristemente al ver el deseo desesperado de Yugi por ver a su madre con vida- Nunca imagine que hubiera muerto de esta forma… y lo peor es que murió frente a su hijo…- con estas palabras varias lágrimas salieron del rostro de Yami mientras seguía viendo como el chico lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre y la seguía llamando…

Justo cuando Yami se disponía a regresar escucho un rugido muy cerca de donde estaba Yugi y al voltearse se encontró que el pequeño veía algo en la oscuridad con una expresión de gran terror en su joven rostro, y al ver en esa dirección lo único que vio fue una gran sombra negra con unos ojos rojos que lo apuñalearon con solo verlos, comprendiendo el pavor del chico. Inmediatamente Yugi se paro de un solo salto y salio corriendo con la sombra corriendo tras él.

- ¡Yugi espera!- grito el faraón desesperado mientras trataba de llegar al chico pero las llamas lo rodearon de manera que no pudiera moverse, mientras veía como la sombra se acercaba cada vez más a su protegido- ¡YUGI ESCAPA¡YUGI!- grito en un último intento y en ese instante todo se volvió oscuridad rodeándolo por completo.

- Yami abrió los ojos sobresaltado, había regresado a la habitación de Yugi. Se apoyo en el escritorio tratando de calmarse y organizar sus ideas y emociones a la vez que observaba a Yugi quien estaba despierto y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Yami tú…- aún no lo podía creer, Yami había entrado a su sueño a investigar que le estaba ocurriendo y por la expresión en el rostro del faraón había visto todo su sueño.

- Yugi no te lo mereces…- fue lo único que pudo decir Yami después de unos minutos- Tú eres alguien muy especial una gran persona, no es justo que el destino te haya tratado de esta forma…- decía esto con una profunda tristeza y con varias lagrimas en su rostro

- Yugi quedo conmovido ante la actitud del faraón. Al principio estaba enojado por lo que había hecho, pero al oír sus palabras y ver las lagrimas en el rostro del antiguo gobernante de Egipto, la rabia de Yugi se hizo a un lado dejando así la compasión y cariño.

- Yami eso ya no importa, tal vez el destino me quito a mi madre pero mi dio un maravilloso amigo- le decía con una sonrisa llena de calidez- Además lo hecho, hecho esta no importa cuanto llore mi madre no regresara pero siempre estará en mi corazón por eso no llores Yami, o ¿no fuiste el que dijo que no debía evadir mi pasado sino más bien enfrentarlo?- le decía mientras le hacía un señal de que se acercara

- Lo siento Yugi pero es que… esa imagen no se me borrara nunca- decía mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en esta, a la vez que contemplaba la pureza del alma de Yugi.

- A mí tampoco se me borrara, pero ¿sabes? Si mi madre no se hubiera puesto en el camino de esa viga hubiera sido yo el que estaría muerto, por eso le estoy muy agradecido- decía con una mirada nostálgica hacía el faraón.

- Por eso te culpas… de no ser por su intervención no estarías aquí… Debió ser una gran persona…

- Lo fue, bueno mejor dejemos la platica. Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones y no hemos descansado mucho que digamos.

- Lo mejor será que hagamos lo de ayer, ve a mi habitación, de esa forma podrás dormir más tranquilo

- Muchas gracias Yami- decía el chico mientras tomaba el rompecabezas de su mesa de noche y se tapaba con él en sus brazos.

- Yugi solo una pregunta antes de entrar

- ¿Cuál?

- No pude ver el rostro de tu madre en tu sueño… ¿Cómo era?

- Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa Yami, si algún día consigo una foto suya te la mostrare

- Gracias, bueno hasta mañana- dicho esto tanto Yugi como Yami cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Ya era de día, y había mucho movimiento en la tienda de juegos¿por qué? Solo digamos que para ser un gran doctor, Krim era tan desordenado como Joey.

- A ver donde deje mi billetera… ah ahí esta ahora ¿qué hay de mis gafas? Ah las tengo en la cabeza, pero ahora ¿Dónde deje el celular?- y más de un sin fin de cosas que buscaba en su habitación.

Mientras tanto Yugi y su abuelo, que ya estaban listos desde hace rato, veían la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Ellos ya conocían a Krim en lo que se refiera al orden de sus cosas por lo que se levantaron más temprano de lo normal para estar listos y poder ir al parque de diversiones.

- Menos mal que nos paramos temprano o sí no esto nos llevaría todo el día, por cierto Yugi ¿a qué hora quedaste con tus amigos?

- Quedamos en encontrarnos en la entrada del parque a las 10:00

- Ya veo, pues son las 8:30… ¿crees que nos alcance el tiempo?

- Pues la verdad lo estoy dudando…- decía Yugi con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía como Krim recorría toda su habitación buscando su localizador de personas (N.A: creo que se llama así y si no perdonen mi ignorancia)- La verdad a veces me pregunto como pudo llegar a ser tan buen medico con lo desordenado que es…

- Yo insisto que en alguna operación suya tuvo que a ver colocado el pulmón en el lugar del hígado y viceversa a alguno de sus pacientes - decía el abuelo con una risita mientras veía al ojos celestes

- Oigan por si no lo sabían estas orejas no son de adorno- les dijo Krim claramente molesto por las afirmaciones de los dos Motou que al ver el puchero que hizo, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas. La verdad era que Krim era un personaje único.

- Pero Krim si en verdad nos vamos a divertir en el parque¿Por qué llevas tu localizador?- pregunto el más joven de la casa mientras el otro terminaba de arreglarse

- Pues veras sobrino, últimamente la gente esta enfermando más de la cuenta, por eso siempre es necesario que sin importar adonde vaya sea fácil poder localizarme, para cualquier emergencia- le explicó Krim a Yugi- Además, la enfermera me amenazó de que si no lo llevaba siempre encima me clavaría todos los bisturís y las tijeras de todas las salas de operaciones del hospital, la verdad me parece que exageró un poco- decía mientras recordaba esa situación y le resbala una gotita por la cabeza, dejando al chico moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y al abuelo muerto de la risa

- Pues hay una buena razón para ello ¿no?- le dijo Solomon después de lograr controlar su risa, lo que llevo un buen rato- La verdad es que cuando desapareces es más difícil encontrarte que encontrar una aguja en un pajar

- Muy gracioso, ya estoy empezando a verte ir a pie al parque Solomon- le advirtió Krim al abuelo con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro- Recuerda que yo soy el que tiene las llaves del carro- termino diciendo mientras se deleitaba con escuchar el bufido de Solomon quien se había dado por vencido.

- Bueno ya basta los dos, son las 9:00 y aún no nos hemos ido y el parque no esta precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina- le reprendió Yugi a los dos adultos que de inmediato se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que se había ido el tiempo y que el viaje era de más de hora y media.

- Cielos vamos a llegar tarde, esto es por tu culpa Krim- le regaño Solomon al joven quien simplemente sonrió

- No llegaran tarde si vamos en mi auto- les decía mientras los esperaba en la salida al lado de su auto- De hecho lo obtuve hace poco así que espero su opinión

Apenas salieron de la casa y vieron el auto de Krim, los dos Motou empezaron a preguntarse cuanto ganaba uno en el hospital. El auto frente a ellos no era nada más ni nada menos que un ford mustang cobra shelby de un color rojo intenso y también convertible. Era uno de los modelos más nuevos del mercado y también uno de los más caros. No es de esperarse que nuestros chicos (bueno una más viejo que el otro) se quedaran con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada al ver tan costosa maquina frente a ellos.

- Krim ¿ese es tu auto?- le pregunto todavía sorprendido Yugi por lo que sus ojos veían

- Si, que dicen ¿les gusta _Eleanor_?- les dijo Krim muy orgulloso de su auto

- ¿_Eleanor_?- preguntaron los dos dueños de la casa

- Yep ese es su nombre, _Eleanor,_ es el nombre que le dieron al carro de la película 60 segundos, que es justamente el mismo modelo de carro que el mío con la diferencia de que el mío es convertible y que es de color rojo- decía esto mientras encendía el carro- Bueno ¿Qué esperan, no y que era tarde?

- Oye Yugi ¿tengo seguro de vida?

- No abue todavía no lo hemos actualizado- le decía el nieto a su abuelo mientras se subía al carro

- Pues lastima porque hubiera sido de mucha utilidad ahora…-respondió el abuelo mientras se ponía el cinturón el seguridad y Krim arrancaba a toda marcha para el parque de diversiones

(N.A: solo para aclararles, lo del carro y su nombre no lo invente, lo vi en un especial de discovery)

- Ya se han tardado ¿no lo creen?- les pregunto Tea a sus amigos mientras miraba el reloj, mostrando las 9:58

- Vamos Tea ni siquiera son las 10, además ¿por qué nos hiciste para tan temprano?- le reclamó el rubio a su amiga mientras que el castaño se estiraba y bostezaba a la vez

- Porque Yugi siempre llega primero y siempre se nos queda esperando, además si Krim es un doctor de seguro debe ser tan puntual como nuestro amigo- le replico Tea a sus dos amigos

- Si en eso tienes razón pero Tea¿segura que ese sujeto es doctor? La verdad no lo aparenta- le dijo Tristan

- En eso tienes razón, lo veo muy joven para ser un doctor pero… hey ¿Qué es ese ruido?- les pregunto a sus amigos la castaña a los otros dos y de inmediato se escucho el rugir de un motor a gran velocidad. Lo siguiente que vieron fue como el carro derrapo y quedo perfectamente estacionado justo frente a ellos.

- Woa a eso le llamo conducir- dijo Joey, pero lo que ninguno de los chicos se espero fue que apenas el carro se apago, su mejor amigo salio disparado a la grama y empezó a abrazarla.

- ¡TIERRA, TIERRA!- gritaba Yugi dejando a sus amigos perplejos, lo cual noto al parase y verlo en sus caras- ehhh hola chicos… disculpen si los hicimos esperar- en eso se escucha una voz en el carro- ¡Es verdad! Abuelo ¿estas bien?- pregunto el tricolor mientras él y sus amigos se asomaban en el asiento trasero encontrando a Solomon completamente blanco como la leche y con unos cuantos años más encima

- Oiga señor Motou ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Tristan al anciano quien lo miro por un rato con la mirada perdida hasta que hablo

- ¿Este es el cielo?- caída anime de todos

- ¡Abuelo me preocupaste!- le reclamo Yugi a su abuelo quien se dio cuenta de que aun seguía con vida y se fue recuperando lentamente

- Oh vamos si exageras Solomon¡no iba tan rápido!- hablo el dueño del carro quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación… y la verdad hubiera sido mejor que se mantuviera así

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE KRIM¡POR TU CULPA YA TENGO MÁS AÑOS DE LOS QUE TENÍA!- grito el abuelo hecho una furia, y con esto sobresaltando a Krim de tal manera que cayo al suelo- ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YA ESTOY VIEJO PARA ESTE TIPO DE COSAS¡PUDISTE HABERME MATADO EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL VIAJE!

- Bueno pero estas vivo ¿no? No hay que preocuparse más del asunto- decía Krim algo nervioso, porque si había algo que nadie debía hacer en su vida era enfadar a Solomon Motou, y ya sabemos el porque…

- ¡PEDAZO DE MUCHACHO SIN SENTIDO¡CLARO QUE SI IMPORTA, VUELVES A MANEJAR A ESA VELOCIDAD CONMIGO DE PASAJERO Y TE JURO POR MI ALMA QUE NO VAS A VOLVER A CAMINAR!- todas las personas que estaban cerca se asustaron ante la voz de Solomon, incluso Yugi que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida con él jamás lo había visto tan furioso como en ese momento, y la verdad deseaba que no volviera a verlo así en el futuro. Mientras Solomon se iba tranquilizando poco a poco y Krim se levantaba poco a poco del suelo aún algo nervioso por la amenaza del viejo.

- Oigan... ¿no sería bueno ir comprando las entradas?- dijo Joey algo temeroso por si hacía enfadar al abuelo una vez más

- Si tienes razón Joey, y me parece que KRIM era el que tenía que pagar las entradas ¿o me equivoco?-le dijo Solomon al chico de ojos celestes con una mirada fulminante, mientras que este miraba a Joey como diciendo gracias y con la misma salio disparado a la taquilla donde venden las entradas

- Ese muchacho me va a terminar dando un infarto, bueno será mejor que me tranquilice después de todo se supone que el día de hoy es para divertirse- decía mientras bajaba del carro

- Oye espera yo conozco este carro… ¡pero si es _Eleanor_!- grito Tristan tras estar dando un vistazo al carro

- Bromeas viejo ¿verdad?- le dijo Joey a Tristan, mientras se acercaba al lado de su amigo y se quedaba impresionado- ¡No esta bromeando, es _Eleanor_!

- Pero ¿quién es _Eleanor_?- pregunto Tea algo confundida por la actitud de sus amigos

- Es el carro… al parecer su modelo es muy famoso, porque salio en una película- le explico Yugi a su amiga, mientras el abuelo solo miraba el carro como si se tratara de su peor enemigo

- Pero Yugi ¿Qué pasó?- vuelve a preguntar la castaña ante la actitud del abuelo con el carro

- Pues veras Tea, como íbamos a llegar tarde, Krim decidió ir rápido, pero la verdad no se que piensa él sobre que es ir rápido y que es ir como un corredor de carreras

- ¿En serio, a que velocidad iban?

- Como a 150 km/h, me sorprende que a mi abuelo no le haya dado un infarto…

- Bueno creo que empiezo a entender porque se enfado tanto- dijo la castaña con una gotita mientras se imaginaba el transcurso del viaje

- Veo que les gusto mi chica ¿no?- les dijo Krim a los dos chicos quienes todavía estaban observando el carro

- ¡Qué maquina amigo! Yo siempre quise tener una de estas ¿cómo la conseguiste¡Debe haberte costado una fortuna!- le pregunto un emocionado Tristan a Krim quien se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza

- Veras Tristan, el carro me salio… gratis

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron todos los presentes

- Si, en realidad es una historia un poco graciosa. Verán mientras estaba en New York me hice amigo de un doctor muy fanático de los carros al igual que yo. Entonces sucedió que un día me llamó desesperadamente pidiéndome que fuera al hospital que él atiende porque ocurrió una emergencia donde él vive, así que no podría ir a trabajar, lo que en pocas palabras significa que lo botan del trabajo. En realidad esa fue una gran oportunidad para mí porque, no solo practique con pacientes de verdad, sino que aprendí muchas cosas con doctores veteranos. Al día siguiente mi amigo me llamó, diciéndome que todos en el trabajo lo felicitaban por haber enviado a alguien tan bueno como yo al trabajo y ahora lo había ascendido de puesto en el hospital, así que quería agradecerme lo que había hecho por él ese día. Yo le dije que no era necesario pues el conocimiento que había obtenido en ese trabajo era más que suficiente para mi como pago pero él insistía en que debía devolverme el favor de alguna manera, tanto insistió que tuve que amenazarlo con que dejaríamos de ser amigos si el seguía con el tema y con eso la discusión seso. Poco después de que terminara mis estudios y regresara a Japón, vino el cartero y me pidió que lo acompañara a al agencia a buscar una paquete para mi, pero era tan grande que no lo podían llevar hasta la casa. Confundido decidí ir con él y llegué a la agencia donde el dueño del local me pidió que no intentara volver ha hacer un pedido como ese, yo simplemente le dije que no sabia de que estaba hablando hasta que me llevo al lugar donde estaba mi supuesto "paquete" y entonces entendí las palabras de ese señor. Ahí estaba este auto y en su interior había una nota que decía _"Se que amenazaste con romper tu amistad conmigo si te pagaba el favor que me hiciste pero cuando vi este auto me recordó mucho a ti, espero que lo disfrutes y que sigamos siendo amigos"_ Y esa es toda la historia…- Krim vio como todos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, esto le hizo resbalar una gotita por la nuca- Oigan ¿no sería mejor si entramos al parque?

Al escuchar eso todos reaccionaron y tomaron las entradas para entrar al parque de diversiones. Dentro todos se divirtieron mucho. Se montaron en la montaña rusa, entraron en la casa de terror (N.A: obvio que el abuelo no se monto en ese tipo de juegos), jugaron en los locales, compraron algodón de azúcar, y todas esas clases de cosas que se hacen en un parque de diversiones. Todos se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, pero el que estaba más feliz era Krim, quien después de varios años sin ver a Yugi se sentía muy contento al ver como el pequeño siempre estaba sonriendo.

En un momento Krim y Tea fueron por unas bebidas mientras que los otros (eso incluye al abuelo) Estaban conversando sobre la próxima atracción a la que subirían.

- Sabes la verdad que para ser un doctor, eres diferente a lo que esperaba Krim- le decía la castaña mientras tomaba la lata del refresco que el ojos celeste le ofrecía

- Cuando dices diferente ¿en que sentido lo dices?

- Pues para empezar no eres aburrido ni estas serio todo el tiempo, tampoco nos aburres con tus largas charlas sobre como cuidarnos mientras nos divertimos, eres muy sincero y siempre estas dinámico, además tú si sabes como divertirse en un día libre…

- Bueno ya me hice una idea de que es lo que piensan las personas sobre lo que es ser un doctor solo oyéndote, veras Tea a mi particularmente me desagrada la idea de ser frío y no involucrarte con tu paciente, la verdad es que la mayoría de los doctores no deberían preocuparse solamente en arreglar el malestar de la gente cobrarlas lo que le deben y con la misma despedirse de él. En mi opinión tienes que tratar con tu paciente como si fuera un conocido tuyo, no solo preguntarle que tienes, sino como te llamas y como es tu vida si tienes problemas en tu casa pero no desde el punto de vista de la medicina, sino también del deseo de poder conocer a alguien y tratar de hacerlo feliz- le explica Krim mirando al cielo, a la chica mientras esta solo lo escuchaba atentamente sin imaginarse lo profundo que podía ser la respuesta a una pregunta tan sencilla- Tal vez es por eso que soy tan diferente a los otros doctores aunque no se tu opinión

- La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo contigo, de esa forma no todo el mundo le tendría miedo de ir a ver a un doctor, ni Joey, ni Tristan, incluso Yugi siempre se pone nervioso al estar en un hospital y…

- Yugi tiene todo el derecho de sentirse así…- le interrumpió Krim con un semblante de seriedad y también con algo de tristeza en sus ojos- No tienes idea de las cosas que ha vivido, Tea… de hecho el día de hoy no se si logre entrar más felicidad en mi alma de la que ya tengo…- continuo con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada aun en el cielo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque jamás había visto a Yugi tan alegre y con esa sonrisa siempre en su rostro, jamás lo había visto tan feliz en toda su vida…

- ¿Tanto sufrió antes? Es decir por tus palabras pareciera que Yugi tuvo un pasado terrible…

- Así es, en cierto modo yo tuve la culpa de su tristeza en ese tiempo- le dijo mientras ponía su vista en ella y le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que tenía- Se los agradezco mucho… a todos

- ¿Ah, de que hablas?- pregunto Tea algo confundida por como ese doctor le agradecía de algo que ni ella entendía que era

- Ustedes iluminaron la vida de Yugi de una manera increíble, incluso se convirtió en el rey de los juegos, se ve que ya es más abierto con los demás y eso se debe a que ustedes le brindaron algo que no muchos le brindan a personas como él por ser diferente, amistad. Por eso te doy las gracias por hacer que Yugi sonriera una vez más y fuera feliz…

- La verdad nosotros no fuimos los que iluminamos la vida de Yugi… nos hicimos amigos de Yugi porque él se acerco a nosotros y nos brindo su mano en señal de amistad, y siempre ha sido así- Krim estaba sorprendido por la afirmación de Tea, pero ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto, pues en realidad fue Yami quien le dio un giro a la vida de Yugi- Aunque si existe alguien a quien debas agradecer, pero creo que no lo podrás ver, más si se enterara de tus palabras y te las agradecerá profundamente- ahora Krim estaba realmente confundido, sin embargo creyó que la castaña decía la verdad así que confió en que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por esa persona que había ayudado tanto a su sobrino… y la verdad era que esa persona si había escuchado esas palabras y que en esos momentos los estaba observando con gran interés.

- Parece un hombre sincero…- dijo a la final el faraón tras a ver escuchado toda la conversación- Creo que Yugi tiene la habilidad de atraer a ese tipo de personas, tal vez eso explique la clase de persona que debió ser su madre para enseñarle ese tipo de trato con los demás…

En ese momento los ojos de Yami se llenaron de una profunda tristeza al recordar el destino de la madre de su mejor amigo. En verdad que el pequeño había sufrido mucho en el pasado y las palabras de ese joven Krim confirmaban eso. Pero en esos momentos en la mente del espíritu la escena de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior lo tenía muy pensativo, sobre todo en una parte de la conversación que sostuvo con Yugi…

**Flash Back**

- Yugi solo una pregunta antes de entrar

- ¿Cuál?

- No pude ver el rostro de tu madre en tu sueño… ¿Cómo era?

- Ella era una mujer realmente hermosa Yami, si algún día consigo una foto suya te la mostrare

- Gracias, bueno hasta mañana- dicho esto tanto Yugi como Yami cayeron en un profundo sueño.

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Yugi te mentí, esa noche te mentí pero tenia miedo de lo que me dijeras en ese momento, porque a pesar de estar tan tranquilo, pude notar que aun estabas asustado y lleno de tristeza… por eso no te dije la verdad

Lo que en verdad Yami quería preguntarle al pequeño era sobre la sombra en su sueño. La sombra de ojos rojos como la sangre y llenos de un profundo odio. Algo en su interior le hacía temblar cada vez que pensaba en esos ojos que extrañamente se le hacían muy familiares como si los hubiera visto antes… pero no sabía exactamente de que y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Aún cuando no se de donde los conozco, siempre tiemblo al pensar en ellos y no es algo que me agrade mucho…, pero ¿cómo es que algo que probablemente pertenezca a mi pasado este involucrado con Yugi?... No estoy seguro si esa sombra esta relacionada de alguna manera con la muerte de su madre, lo único de lo que si estoy seguro es de que sin importar lo que pase no voy a permitir que lastime a Yugi- decía decidido el faraón mientras ve como los chicos se disponen irse así que decide ir con ellos.

Pero en eso siente que esta siendo observado y se voltea rápidamente para ver quien lo vigilaba, más no encuentra nada lo que lo deja confundido pero en eso se percata de que tanto Tea como Krim ya se habían ido por lo que desaparece para poder estar con Yugi y los demás,

Mientras en el lugar en el que el grupo estaba, Joey vio a los integrantes faltantes llegando con las bebidas.

- ¡Hasta que aparecen! Pensamos que se los había tragado la tierra- les grito el rubio llamando la atención de los otros tres que estaban en la mesa viendo como llegaban Tea y Krim con las bebidas

- Perdón pero es que la maquina no funcionaba muy bien que digamos- le dijo Tea para poder evitar hablar sobre la conversación de hace un rato más que nada por Yugi

- Si bueno lo importante es que llegaron, ahora ¿Qué tal si entramos en aquel lugar?- pregunto Tristan mientras señalaba la casa de espejos, y todos asintieron y así volvieron a comenzar otra vez todo el paseo por el parque.

Lo que ninguno se percato es que alguien los observaba desde muy lejos, pero sobre todo observaba a Yugi y veía lo feliz que era en la compañía de sus amigos. Al ver que pronto podría destruir esa felicidad, se puso más ansioso de lo que ya estaba, mientras sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- Pronto… muy pronto obtendré mi venganza y también podré cumplir con mi misión y regresar donde mi amo…- con estas palabras, el ser desapareció dejando una rastro de un viento muy frío en el lugar.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, era un día fabuloso, y ya era la hora de comer por lo que decidieron comer hamburguesas. Por supuesto Joey pidió más o menos unas 8 hamburguesas y las comía con tal ímpetu que dejo a todos con una gotita en la nuca.

- Joey ¿seguro que puedes comer todo esto?- pregunto Yugi algo preocupado por la glotonería de su amigo

- No te preocupes Yug, siempre como esto así que no hay problema

- La verdad es que no se como no te has atragantado con tanta comida Joey y algo me dice que debemos ir a buscar más refrescos ¿me acompañas sobrino?

- Claro Krim, en un momento regresamos chicos- con esto los dos nombrados fueron a comprar algunas bebidas, pero justo cuando alguno iba a llegar…

- ¡Ayuda por favor! Mi novia esta mal… por favor ¡alguien que me ayude!- grito un chico desde la entrada con su novia en el hombro desmayada y muy pálida

- ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó rápidamente Krim quien fue el único que no se alarmo ante la situación y se dirigió con paso firme donde estaba el chico con Yugi tras él

- No lo sé estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente se desmayo así no más

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

- Jonathan, por favor… ayúdela haga lo que sea- le suplico el muchacho a Krim mientras lo sujetaba por la chaqueta. Krim por su parte le puso las manos de los hombros y le dedico una sonrisa

- La ayudare, pero si no me dejas ni acercármele no creo poder hacer nada- en eso el joven reacciono y se quito del medio dándole paso a nuestro doctor- Muy bien, dime ¿Cómo se llama tu novia y más o menos hace cuanto se desmayo?

- Su nombre es Katerin… y se desmayo como hace 5 minutos- le dijo el chico mientras veía como Krim la revisaba de arriba abajo como un profesional. De pronto la chica empezó a convulsionar asustando a todos incluso a Yugi quien sabia que eso no era una buena señal

- Krim… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el asustado chico quien observaba a la chica por un largo rato hasta que pronto habló

- Lo tengo¡Oiga mesonero!- le gritó al mesonero que en ese momento estaba viendo toda la escena- ¿Tiene algo con plátano?

- Si…si tenemos… los bananas split ….señor

- Pues necesito que traiga todo el plátano que tenga ¡ya!- le dijo con tal tono de voz que el mesonero salio rápidamente a buscar lo que le habían pedido

- ¿Plátano? Pero cómo ayudara eso a mi novia…

- Dime algo ¿no te fijaste si tu novia tomaba alguna pastilla?-la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven quien movió la cabeza- Bueno será mejor que le pidas a tu novia que te de una explicación

- Aquí esta el plátano señor- dijo el mesonero con por lo menos 10 plátanos en los brazos

- Bien muchas gracias señor… ahora- se dirigió a la chica- Katerin ¿me escuchas?- la chica pareció mover la cabeza ligeramente- Escucha te daré algo de comer así que debes usar tus fuerzas para poder masticar y tragar ¿de acuerdo?- la chica volvió a asentir- Bien toma…- le dijo mientras le metía un pedazo de un plátano en la boca y la chica lo masticaba y tragaba débilmente

Al poco rato la chica ya estaba mejor y comiendo por si sola el resto de los plátanos lo que dejo a todos impresionados sobre todo al novio quien todavía no salía de su asombro.

- Kat… ¿estas bien?- pregunto el novio muy preocupado

- Sí estoy mucho mejor, gracias señor ehhhh…

- Krim y no me agradezcas a mi Katerin, de no ser porque tu novio se puso a gritar que necesitabas ayuda no hubiera sabido de tu condición y hubieras empeorado

- Pero dime Kat ¿Qué te pasó?

- Jonathan… veras yo…- decía la chica con

- Sufres de baja de potasio ¿o me equivoco?- tanto Katerin como Jonatan vieron a Krim muy impresionados- Oigan no me miren así soy un doctor debo saber que le pasa a la gente, en fin tu novia tiene una enfermedad que de vez en cuando se le baja el potasio y pasa lo que acabas de ver, pero eso se evita si se toma sus patillas todos los días a cierta hora, y algo me dice que esta vez no lo hizo…

- Perdón…-decía entre lagrimas la chica- Creí que por mi enfermedad no me querrías más como tu novia… que te dejaría de gustar

- ¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo Kat?- le reclamo el chico a la chica la cual alza la vista sorprendida- A mi me gustas por quien eres, y no voy a cortar contigo por una enfermedad

- Katerin si me permites decírtelo creo que si tu novio terminara contigo solo por esto, te aseguro que no te querría de verdad, así que no lo dejes pasar pues no hay muchos como él en el mundo

- Si tiene razón señor Krim, muchas gracias por ayudarme

- El placer fue mío, ahora solo falta hacer una cosa¿Cuántos plátanos te comiste?- la chica lo mira raro

- Pues como 5 creo…

- Mesonero ¿Cuánto debo pagar por los 5 plátanos?-le pregunta Krim al mesonero que estaba al lado observando todo. Caída anime de todos

- ¡KRIM¿No puedes comportarte serio por una vez?- le reclamo Yugi a ojos celeste quien solo se encongué los hombros

- Pero eso es serio sobrino, debo pagarle por la ayuda que me dio

- Eh señor no me debe nada…

- Ah bueno entonces ¿podría darnos unas 6 bebidas por favor?- el mesonero lo mira con una gotita en la nuca, mientras que la pareja se ríe por la actitud de su salvador

- Oye Krim nosotros ya pedimos las bebidas, así que deja ya al pobre hombre en paz- le regaño una voz anciana y allí aparece el abuelo con las bebidas en las manos

- Ah bueno entonces disculpe y ustedes cuídense- le dijo a la pareja que ya se estaba yendo

- Lo haremos y gracias de nuevo- con esto la pareja se retira feliz del local y Krim vuelve con el grupo quienes lo felicitan y siguen conversando de muchas otras cosas, hasta que se dan cuentan que son las 3:00, ya era hora de irse

- Rayos el tiempo se fue muy rápido- decía Tristan con cara de fastidio, al grupo que estaba llegando a la entrada

- Bueno eso pasa cuando uno se divierte mucho- le responde Tea al chico mientras que este solo sigue caminando

- Abuelo ¿te divertiste?

- Como nunca Yugi, la verdad llevaba tiempo sin divertirme aun cuando sea viejo, todavía tengo un espíritu joven- le dice Solomon a su nieto mientras este sonríe ante la actitud de su abuelo

- Bueno pero que el día de hoy se acabe no quiere decir que no podemos seguir divirtiéndonos los que siguen ¿verdad?- les dijo Krim a todos- Más adelante planearemos otra salida ¿ok?

- ¡Ok!- y con esto todos cruzaron la entrada con intención de irse a sus casas, sin imaginarse lo que estaba por ocurrir y lo que sucedería más adelante…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y les agradesco a todos los que lo esten leyendo por los rewies que me han dejado, yo continuo la historia por ustedes, pues son los que me dna ganas de poder continuar esta historia asi que hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Sin final

Actualmente me encuentro bajo mucha presión por la universidad y la verdad me había olvidado por completo de esto fics, y lamento decir que lo que venia a continuación de esta historia se me borro de la computadora (malditos virus de…) por lo que no podre continuar la historia, no me odien (a las pocas personas que les gusto lo que escribí y siguieron leyéndola) pero en verdad no puedo terminarla así que este cuento se acabo!


End file.
